The Secret Affair
by Tyleet87
Summary: Pan has always thought she was interested in Trunks until she finds herself obssessed about a certain saiyan prince...
1. Default Chapter

_Hello everyone, I just wanted to say that I am back, and this is my new story! I have wanted to write a P/V story for the longest time but never found the opportunity and inspiration to write one. The time has come! _

**The Secret Affair**

Ch.1

Pan Son, daughter of Gohan Son (Super Sayain Man), and granddaughter of world renowned Mr. Satan, was many things: strong, intelligent, pretty, and …bored.

She was so bored in fact that she felt like jumping off the roof of her house. Sadly being a quarter Sayain it would be like jumping off a couch.

She had no school today, no job, and no friends…wait she did have one friend; one blue-haired half Sayain friend: Bra Briefs. Her mother was the President of Capsule Corp; very rich and very smart. Maybe if Pan paid her dearest friend a visit she wouldn't be so bored. Pan was hoping that once she got there Bra wouldn't force her to be a shopping buddy. She just wanted to hang out with Bra like two normal part-alien seventeen year olds.

"Mom!" Pan called, "I'm going over to Bra's, I'll be back soon." Not bothering to wait for a response Pan rushed out the front door and flew through the sky to Capsule Corp. As soon as she saw the familiar yellow building she descended.

Walking up the front lawn she couldn't help but notice Bra's gorgeous older brother's car. She felt her heart pick up speed as she entertained the possibility that she might see him, or better yet hang out with him. Pan has had a crush on him for four years but sadly he could never see her in that light. To Trunks, Pan was just his little sister's friend and everyone once in a while a sparring partner.

She walked into the house and ran to Bra's room. She started to knock and heard Bra talking. Pan pressed her ear up against the door. Wait, Bra wasn't talking! She was singing! Sadly Bra was quite known for her poor singing. Pan suppressed a giggle before opening the door slowly.

Fortunately for Pan, Bra didn't notice her walk in.

Pan cringed as she watched her best friend mutilate Madonna's hit 'Like a Virgin'. She quickly turned off the stereo to put her friend out of misery.

Bra whipped around clearly embarrassed.

"Pan!" She exclaimed, "W-what are you doing here." Bra tried to recover and carefully slipped her hairbrush- which she was singing into- into her opened drawer.

Pan went over and sat at her desk. "Nice try Bra, oh and by the way, why would you be singing that song, you're hardly the virgin." Pan said smugly. Pan received Bra's response with a pillow whacked over her head.

"Seriously what are you doing here? Did you come all the way over here just to make fun of me?" Bra said grabbing her pillow and sitting on her bed.

"Of course not! How can you think that? It's not like I've ever done that before." Pan said.

Bra raised one eyebrow suggestively.

"Don't give me that look." Pan said. "Hey, is your brother here by any chance?"

It was Bra's turn to laugh out loud. "Is that why you came over? Jeez, some friend."

"No really Bra, I came over to see you, but can't I just wonder if he's here or not." Pan defended.

"Sorry, Pan, I think he's out with his flavor of the week right now." Bra said.

"Oh." Pan said trying not to look disappointed.

"Oh, Panny, don't be like that. You don't want my brother; he's a jerk and he doesn't treat girls with any respect. You don't want someone like that. Do you?"

"No I suppose not, but I just can't help it." The moment the last word left Pan's lips they heard the front door slam shut.

Pan rushed across the room to the window and looked down.

"He's back." She said giddily.

Bra slapped her forehead and decided to give up.

There was a soft knock at the door before Trunks poked his head inside.

"Hey Bra I was wondering –oh Pan I didn't know you were here." Trunks said.

"H-hey Trunks." Pan said coolly as Trunks walked in. Bra just rolled her eyes.

"I haven't seen you in a while. I've just been so busy." Trunks said as he held his arms out for a hug.

Pan almost ran to him but caught herself. The moment she was enveloped in Trunks' arms she allowed herself to fantasize just a little. Maybe she could just melt into him or just stay like this forever.

Miserably she felt him begin to pull away.

"Hey you should stay the night so we can catch up. I haven't seen you in a while and we can grab a scary movie or something." He suggested.

"Sure, why not!" Pan said enthusiastically.

"Great." Bra said sarcastically. Pan shot her a vicious glare.

"I'll just call my dad and let him know. I mean, not that I need permission or anything, he just worries if I don't come home." Pan said.

"Hey why don't you use the phone in the kitchen so you can keep me company while I pop some popcorn?" Trunks suggested.

"Ok." Pan said joyfully as they left Bra's room, leaving Bra gaping after them. Bra didn't like what she was seeing one bit. Trunks was never up to any good.

As Pan finished up her call with her dad Trunks got the popcorn ready. She couldn't believe her luck. Trunks was so cute and was being so nice to her. What was wrong with Bra, Trunks wasn't like that. She could tell.

"So Pan, tell me, what's new in your life?" Trunks said as he sat down across from her.

"Well, not much; just school and stuff." Pan mentally slapped herself for sounding so stupid and childish. He was 24 for goodness sake. She had to act more mature or he'll never notice her.

Trunks laughed. "You're so cute Pan."

"Really!" She asked her heart ready to leap out of her chest. Did he actually say that? Pan didn't know what to think, her head was spinning. "I like you too Trunks!" She blurted out. Wait! Oh, god. Did she just say that?

"Really Pan? That's great. You're not so bad yourself." Trunks said.

Pan laughed nervously. "Trunks- I mean- I don't- well."

Trunks chuckled and leaned across the table towards her.

Oh my god! Was this really happening? Pan couldn't think clearly as she saw Trunks coming closer to her very intent on her. Pan leaned in her face only inches away from his.

"Pan." He whispered.

She could feel his breath on her lips. She parted them and closed her eyes.

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or anything for that matter, I am merely playing with these characters for a while. I also don't own the song in this chapter, it belongs to Madonna.

Thank you very much for reading. Please don't forget to review even if it's just telling me I'm doing a good job. Please, I feed off your feedback! Thanks again. Hope you enjoyed it!

Tyleet


	2. The truth

_Hey guys! Hope you liked the last chapter. Thanks for continuing with this story! Don't' forget to review!_

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except the plot.

**The Secret Affair**

Ch.2

Pan felt Trunks' lips briefly touch hers before she heard the kitchen door swing open.

"Whoa! What is going on?" Bra demanded.

Pan felt her cheeks enflame as Trunks got up quickly and left.

"W-we were just…"

"Pan what were you thinking? With my brother? You know better!" Bra lectured.

"I know Bra." Pan was getting angry. Couldn't Bra understand how she felt about him? "Why can't you just help me instead of always trying to pull us apart? Are you jealous or something? Is that it?"

"No, Pan, not at all. You're not getting it though, Trunks isn't good for you. Didn't you notice the endless string of girls he's always going out with? Do you want to be one of them? Do you want him to play with you until something better comes along?" Bra said.

Pan sat there her arms folded in defiance while emotions splashed across her face. Bra knew that Pan understood but she couldn't comprehend how Pan could still be interested in him after knowing all that.

Bra sighed, "Come on Pan, let's go to my room and get your mind off this." She grabbed Pan's arm and pulled her up; Pan didn't even struggle.

As Pan stood there miserably as Bra extracted the popcorn from the microwave now that it stopped popping.

They both walked out of the kitchen, Pan slumping behind.

"Pan, stop acting like that or I'll get my dad to come shape you up." Bra warned.

Pan forced a chuckle. Bra's dad would probably do just that if she asked him to. Even though he's the Prince of all Sayains Bra had him wrapped around her perfectly manicured finger.

Bra opened her bedroom door and turned on the T.V.

"Sit and watch." Bra commanded as she handed the popcorn to Pan, "I have to use the restroom, I'll be right back."

Pan just waved her off, dug in to the popcorn, and began flipping through the channels.

Bra heaved a sigh as she walked out of the room and down the hall. Instead of going to the bathroom, however, she walked straight to her brother's room.

Not even bothering to knock she barged in catching Trunks unaware causing him to jump a little.

"Jesus, Bra, can't you at least knock?" He spat.

"No." She said angrily.

He sat up on his bed as she closed the door.

"What do you want?" He asked.

"You have some nerve Trunks Briefs!" She shouted. "How dare you lead Pan on like that, making her believe that you were interested in her."

"Hey now, I did nothing of the sort! I did not lead her on. We were just going to kiss a little." He explained.

"And that's not leading her on?" Bra screeched.

"I don't have to be interested in every girl I make out with." Trunks defended.

"You are a pig! You know Pan has had a crush on you since forever!" Bra said.

"Really? I didn't know. I was only trying to have a little fun." He replied.

"Well go have fun somewhere else and leave my friends alone. If you ever come near her again I'll kill you." She said.

"Oh, sis, you've got me shaking." He laughed.

She screamed in frustration and hustled out of the room. Poor Pan. There has to be some way to cheer her up.

Bra walked into her bedroom and sat down next to Pan on the floor.

"What are we watching?" Bra asked.

"_Travel Channel, Most haunted places on Earth_." Pan replied.

"Oh no, I'm not watching this. I get nightmares." Bra said.

"Too bad, I don't have cable at home so we're watching it." Pan said, her eyes fixed on the T.V.

"Where's the popcorn?"

"Ate it." Pan said quickly.

"You could have left me some you know." Bra said.

Pan snorted.

As they watched the show a comfortable silence fell on them. Bra was still worried, however, about Pan. She didn't want to see her best friend hurt because of her stupid, heartless brother. She didn't know what Pan saw in him but guessed it must be what all those other girls saw her brother. It's like they can't resist him. Like moths to a flame.

"Pan?" Bra asked.

"Hm?" She replied.

"What exactly do you see in my brother?"

Pan tore her eyes off the T.V. "What?" She asked.

"I mean what is so special around him that makes girls act senseless?"

"I hope I'm not categorized in that." Pan said.

"Well, other girls act senseless. Pan you are so smart and funny and pretty, why don't you have a boyfriend?" Bra inquired.

"I dunno, I guess I was just always holding out for Trunks. Hoping one day he might notice me. He seemed to today, don't you think?" Pan said grinning.

Bra rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, but Pan…" Bra began as Pan got up and walked to the door.

"I'll be right back." Pan said mischievously.

"Where are you going?" Bra asked as Pan opened the door.

"Don't worry about it." Pan said and closed the door behind her.

Pan silently crept down the hallway to Trunks' room. As she got closer she could hear him talking. Even the sound of his deep voice made the hair on her arms stand on end. God, she loved everything about him!

She carefully pressed her ear against the door and tried to listen to his conversation. Was he perhaps talking to Goten? Pan's uncle and Trunks were very close, kind of like Bra and herself.

As she continued to listen to the conversation she knew that he wasn't talking to Goten. He would never refer to him as "legs". They weren't that close. She clasped a hand over her mouth as he began to talk very inappropriately over the phone. Her heart sank as she realized she was listening to an intimate conversation between the love of her life and someone he referred to as "legs."

How could she be so stupid! Bra was right all along. She would never compare to the models and other beautiful women he dated. She was just his little sister's friend. She always would be. She couldn't understand why Trunks would try to kiss her an hour ago if he was interested in someone else.

She tore her ear from the door and sprinted down the hallway. She felt tears prickling her eyes, ready to spill free. A sob escaped her as she ran into the guestroom where she would be staying the night. She waited until she slammed the door shut to allow herself to start crying. She flung herself on the bed and cried for maybe the third time in her life.

_So what did you guys think? I love the way this is turning out. Don't forget to review and let me know what you think. _

_-Tyleet_


	3. Vegeta's thoughts, Bra & Pan have words

**            Hello everyone!!! Sorry I didn't update sooner!  Its just I've had so much stuff going on in my life.  If anyone cares my step-mom and Dad are NOT getting back together.  My step-mom is a cunt and my dad was a mess…not anymore…its only been 2 months and he is already dating!!! What the F??? I'm sorry I'm just so pissed off.  Anyway…off to the story…**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**Vegeta is in the shower.  'Finally, He thinks. 'I can take a shower in peace and that stupid woman won't bother me.  She's always bothering me.  Its either have yell at me of have sex with me of yell at me.  She's great and everything but she's just a human.  She doesn't know the desires and needs of a saiyan.  She's too weak.' **

**His mind drifts to his non-existent home planet, Vegeta-Sei.  He remembers being surrounded by Saiyan females.  How many of them were fun to play with.  Take them back to his quarters then discard them, when they displeased him, like the whores that they were. **

**But he could sadly say that they were more pleasurable then his wife.  He didn't mean to get her pregnant and he definitely didn't want to marry her, but Kakarot and, with his idiotic earth customs, pressured him into marrying her.  Then came the second kid.  That was a mistake too.  **

**But he does care for all of them, don't get him wrong.  His wife is just more of a companion then the love of his life.  She's the only person that could put up with him.  He ran his hands through his dark, wet hair.  **

**'I better get out before it's so damn foggy I can't see.' He thought.  He grabbed the shower handle and turned it off.  He stepped out of the shower and quickly reached for a towel.  He wrapped the towel firmly around his rock-hard waist and headed for his room.**

**~*~*~*~**

**Pan sat there crying for God knows how long.  'Shit, I can't believe I'm fucking crying.  I'm not a pussy.  God Pan, take it like a saiyan.' She thought.  **

**She wiped her tear streaked red eyes with the back of her hand.  She slowly got up from the floor and walked over to the bed.  She laid down and soon fell asleep.**

**~*~*~*~**

**Bra was sitting in the kitchen and wondered where the hell Pan was.  She went to her own room and checked.  No pan.  She went to check Trunks' room.  She could hear him typing on the computer.**

**'I don't think Pans there either.' She thought.  Then she decided to check the guest room that she always uses. **

**As she approached the room she could hear someone crying softly.**

**She was debating whether to go in or not.  The crying stopped.  She could hear someone getting up from leaning against the door.  **

**Bra backed away from the door and walked down the hall.  She didn't really know what to do.  She didn't know how to comfort people.  Her best friend never cried, ever, so therefore she had no clue about how to comfort Pan.  **

**She stood there for a few minutes then decided she should try anyways and went back to Pan's room.  She opened the door and saw Pan sleeping.  Bra walked over to the bed and sat down, waking Pan up.  Pan lazily opened her eyes and looked up at Bra the closed her eyes and said smiling. "You were right." **

**Bra was about to say something but Pan interrupted her.**

**"And don't even think about saying 'I told you so.'" **

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**Hello everyone! This is the end of the third chapter!!! How was it? Please review. Oh and if anyone cares I have an online journal www.melodramatic.com/users/tyleet so go check it out if you care about stuff I have to say!**

**-Tyleet**


	4. If I cut then I don't have to deal with ...

Hello everyone. I suck. I'm on the edge like you wouldn't believe. I hate this fuckin life. But I like to write so that's what I'm doing.  I'm sorry for not personally answering any questions or just saying thanks to all my reviews so that's what I'm going to do from now on.

On to the story…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

(Pan is still at Bra's)

Bra and Pan sat there for God know how long discussing the many flaws of the wonderful Trunks.  When they reached 200 they decided to call it quits. I mean come on, he should have some of his dignity.  After Pan recomposed herself, (but how long does that take?) they decide to go rent some movies. So they drove to the local blockbuster and while Pan browsed for thrillers Bra went…you guessed it, Romance. (I know I should be creative and not make her a girly-girl but I can just picture her so perfectly like that.)

          Pan was just standing there with a copy of joyride when this sleazy, smooth talker came up to her.  "How you doin?" He said in a Joey Tribbianni voice. (Is that how you spell his last name?)  Pan rolled her eyes. 'what the hell? Is that the best he can do?' She thought.  "Look bub, I'm not interested ok?"  She said.  "Aw, come on, who would want to pass up the chance to go out with me?" He said.  "Look if you don't leave me alone your gonna wish you never even tried to talk to me." She said threatingly. 

          "Ooh, what are going to do? Scratch me?"  He said. Pan chuckled. She bites her nails.  She kicked him where it hurt. His balls. She gave him a pitiful look as he grabbed himself.  She stepped over his crumpled form and went in search for Bra. 

          "Ok let's go. I'm ready." Pan said when she found Bra.  "Ok great. So am I." Bra replied.  Pan glanced at the movie Bra was holding. "Oh God, help us all." Pan said when she saw that it was 'A walk to remember.'  They paid for the movies and got into their car.

          They drove back to C.C (Lets say that Pan is staying there for a while.) They get inside and go into the family room. "Pan?" Bra says. "Can we watch a walk to remember first?"  Pan giving her a oh-God-help-me-look says "ok sure, but I'll be right back.  "You better come back Pan" Bra says jokingly.  Boy was she up for a shock.  Pan goes into the Bathroom and immediately sees her reflection in the mirror.  She look nothing like beautiful, absolutely fucking perfect Bra.  

          Bra has beautiful green/blue colored hair while Pan's looks like a crow died on her head.  Pan looks at the girl with and untidy hair.  All she sees is small breasts and untidy hair.  She's angry.  No wonder Trunks doesn't give her the time of day.  "Well you know what Trunks?"  She thinks. "Fuck you."  She's getting angrier and angrier.  'So what if I'm not fucking perfect.' She thinks. Pan scans the room.  She doesn't find anything worth destroying so she balls up her fist and punches the mirror shattering it into small, sharp, shards.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Bra, not knowing what the hell she heard, walked to the location of the noise.  She gently knocks on the door. "Pan?" She calls.  No answer.  She goes to open the door but its locked.  "Pan?" She says louder.  "Bra?" Pan finally answers.  "Pan, what happened?  What broke?"  She asks. "Oh, uh, I fell and knocked over a vase.  Sorry. I'm cleaning it up now."  Pan responds.  "Oh ok then." Bra says as she retreats back to the family room.

          Pan sat on the bathroom floor and stared at the glass shards.  She spots a long shard with a jagged point.  Never taking her eyes from it, she slowly picks it up.  She brings it down to her skin.  Noticing that nothing happened she pressed it harder, testing to se when her skin would tear against the pressure.  Harder and harder she pressed, when finally a red line forms on both sides of the glass.  She moved the glass away to admire her work.  A long cut coursing down her arm, blood trickling out.  She chuckled softly.  

The pain of Trunks was slowly fading from her.  What the hell is wrong with her? This is sick!  She took off her pants and brought the shard onto her thigh.  She applied the same pressure and got the same result.  After she took off her shirt leaving her in her Bra and underwear.  She punctured her stomach and anywhere else she could reach.  Everything became dark.  She passed out sprawled on the bathroom floor covered in her own blood.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

So uh…this was shall we say a dark chapter? I don't know how well it's written. Please tell me in your reviews. Thank you.

Ch.1

Julia, Mariah Ashley, and Sano: You guys need to go get your head out of your asses. This is MY story and this is fanfiction thus meaning that it's not real. Don't act like this is real life.

GokuVegeta447, Marsmoonstar, jaded pannychan and Ills,: It is very fun to leave cliffhangers.

*¤*.¸¸.·´`»*sAiLoR uNiVeRsE*«´`·.¸¸.*¤*: You are super cool. Thanks for being my friend.

t/ptears and Firefly-of-Darkness: thanks…my dad is doing better.

Panny: Thank you.

Ch.2

Ills: No Trunks is not an asshole…wait yeah he is.

Robbie Dobbie Doo Dah, Roaming Lake, Firefly-of-Darkness, Marsmoonstar, and jadedPannychan: Yes we all want to kick Trunks' ass don't we?

t/ptears, Kayla, .*.SaiLoR uNiVeRsE.*.: Thank you.

Crazedcows: Breath and stay calm.

Ch.3

.::sAiLoR uNiVeRsE::.: You can't read my notebook anymore…its not fair to everyone else. Hehe…well maybe just a peek.

Ills and ssjpanny: yeah…poor pan.

Gail: Your dumb…go read the review I left you.

Devilstitan and Kutie-Pan: Yeah she's dumb for leaving.

Jaded Pan: yeah it's sad. I like sad things.

Marsmoonstar: Thank you very much. (I didn't know I had regulars reading my fic.)

panluver4ever and queen of diamonds: Thanks


	5. THE moment

            Hello everyone.  Im sorry that it took so long for this chapter to get out.  Its just that school is such a bitch.  I hope everyone has been looking forward to this chapter.  I know i have! The only time i have to write is when i get home and instead of writing i go on the internet.  im sorry for that. anyway...on with the story.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

          Bra was getting kind of nervous.  What the hell was Pan doing up there? 

The movie was half over and she still hasnt come out of the bathroom.  

Bra went back upstairs and opened the door.  No answer.  She tried to open the door but it was locked.  She took the key that was above the door frame and unlocked the door.  She pushed open the door and saw...

          Trunks felt the scream before he heard it.  Bra's shrill voice rang throughout the house.  He knew right away that something terrible had happened.  

He ran out of his room to the source of the noise.  He saw Bra walk caustiously into the bathroom.  He ran in right behind her.  

Then he saw...

          "Oh christ." He said as they rushed to Pan's side.  "Bra, what the hell happened?" He asked.  "I dont know Trunks.  Just help me get her to mom." She said, her voice sounding completely out of it.  

Trunks carefully picked up Pan's frail body and they took her to Bulma's lab.  When they got inside Bulma who was sitting at her desk turned around and saw them carrying pan.  "Oh my goodness!  What happened to her?" She asked.    

"I dont know mom, Bra said. "She said that she had to go to the bathroom and i got a little worried when she didnt come back.  

I went to find her a-and the door was locked, I m-managed to open it and i found erh li-like this." She explained frantically.  "Mom..i think she tried to kill herself..." Trunks said. (Duh trunks!)  

"Ok, Trunks put her down on the bed.  Bra go get my medi bag." Bulma ordered.  They eache did as they were told and then Bulma shooed them out of the room.

          About an hour later Bulma was finally finished.  Pan had really done herself in.  "Poor girl." Bluma thought. "What could have happed that would make her do this to herself."  

Pan had definetly tried to put an end to herself but no one knows why.  Bulma then turned when she heared a noise.  Standing at the door was Bra.  

She walked in nervously toward her mother and what she feared was left of her best friend.  "Is she going to be ok m-mom?"  Bra asked.  

Bulma sighed.  "Yes. Of course dear." Bra let out a sigh of relief.  She stepped closer to Pan and saw all the cuts she had made on herself.  

'Why Pan?  Why would you do this to yourself? I hope to God that it didnt have to do with my brother.'  Bra thought. 

          "Bra why dont we let her be for a while, I dont want her to wake up just yet.  Let's make something to eat for her for when she wakes up and we can talk about this. Ok? Let's see what she wants to do when she wakes up. Im not sure if we should tell Gohan and Videl.  Its up to her. I dont think its something she wants to deal with again so maybe telling her parents will make matters worse."  Bulma said.  

"Yeah, ok." Bra replied.  Bra took pan's good hand and gently squeezed it.  She stood up to leave and Bulma went and put her arm around Bra...Bra did the same and left.

          Meanwhile Vegeta was training in the gravity room.  His body was drenched in sweat.  He walked over to the controls and pushed a button...it wasnt working...he pushed it again and still nothing happened. 

'Danm this stupid machine.' He thought.  He grabbed the towel nearby and wiped his sweat drenched face.  He walked out of the room and into his house.  He marched angerly to Bulma's lab ready to demand her to go fix it.  

He pushed open the door and the first thing he saw was kakkarot's grandbrat. 'what is her name? Ah yes...Pan.' He thought.  She was laying on a bed in the corner of the room. 'What the hell is she doing in here?' he wondered. He took a step closer.  

She must have felt his presence because her eyelids fluttered open.  He hadnt meant to wake her up.  

She turned her head to where he was standing.  "Vegeta?" She called. 

"What?" He said.  

"Where are we?"  She asked. 

"In my god damn house." He replied.  

"FUCK!" She screamed.  

"What the hell is wrong with you?" He asked.  

"Im not supposed to fucking be here."  She answered.  

"Then go home." He suggested.  

"No Vegeta! You dont get it."  She said.  

She shifted her hands and covered her face with frustration.  

Thats when he noticed them.  

"What happened to you?" He asked.  

She looked at what he was reffering to.  

"What does it fucking look like!?"  She shouted. 

"I tried to get off this horrid planet and failed miserably." She explained.  

          He was now standing next to her.  "You know...I dont think anyone else would like that to happen...especially Bra." He said.  

"Well i bet Trunks wouldnt mind that much." she said. 

Vegeta smirked.  "Is that what this is about?!  You know Pan -" He said.  

"Hey, you just called me Pan!"  She pointed out.  

"No I didnt." He said.  

"Yes you did." She said giddely. 

"Whatever woman.  I just think that my good for nothing son is not worth your tears...or your life." he said.  

"I know", Pan said, "its just that i really liked him and yeah i guess i know that he isnt worth fretting over."    
"Woman...you deserve better.  Dont even waste your time thinking about him." Vegeta said. 

"Vegeta...thanks, I really needed to hear that." She said.  

She stood up and wrapped her arms around him.  

He wasnt used to showing affection so he wasnt sure what to do.  He nervouslly put his arms around her and pulled her closer.  

If anyone saw him now it would surely be the end to his pride.  She let go of him so he did the same, but he didnt let her completely go.  

He stared into her eyes and saw something.  

While looking into her young, fierce, black eyes he saw something new.  He saw fire and realized that she was special.  

He liked that look in her eyes and he felt his body heating up.  

Then something happened...something clicked.  He felt something click inside of him, something he had never felt before and he was almost sure that she felt it too.

For her eyes changed...they looked older and wiser somehow but still young and innocent at the same time.  

For fear that he might say something stupid he did just what something inside of him told him to.  He leaned down ever so slightly, wanting to see her reaction.  

She leaned toward him as well.  

Her eyes fluttered a little before closing them completely.  He _almost hesitated before closing his eyes as well.  Their lips touched.  _

Pan not being the expert at this wasnt sure what to do exactly.  

She felt him kiss and suck her top lip so she nipped and sucked at his bottom lip. 

Daring herself to go further she ran her hands along the length of his arms which were resting on her hips.  She let out a tiny moan.  

'Oh my god!!! What the fuck am i doing? He's Vegeta! And he's married.' She screamed at herself.  

She was caught up in the moment and ignored her innervoice.  

'What about Bulma? oh well, Fuck Bulma...she can wait.' Vegeta thought.  Somehow it just felt so right...for both of them.  

But a noise upstairs...maybe the sound of a door slamming...it doesnt matter...ruined theri romatic encouter.  They both pulled away fast.  

Pan looked up at Vegeta whose face slightly red and she could just imagine that her face was the same shade.  

He gave her his mysterious smirk and then backed away.  

He left the room leaving her there to think about what had just happened.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

WELL! How was that for a chapter?! Did you guys enjoy it? I hope that you did! Now on to the reviews...

_MarsMoonStar: _I'm sad if my last chapter matched your mood.  I hope you didn't do anything drastic like Pan did. But I know how you feel. Of course mine isnt related to the pain of a broken heart.

_pannychan:_ thank you!

_*¤*.¸¸.·´`»*sAiLoR uNiVeRsE*«´`·.¸¸.*¤*: _I am never going to let you read before hand...it loses all the excitement when you are actually reading it online...and yeah...I think I did change some parts.  

_Kutie-Pan, Blue Glowstick, and Princess Pan: _Thanks!

_Juunanagou4ever: _Actually it would be kinda cool to have Trunks and Goten together...but sadly...that wont happen.  I have other plans.  Muahahaha. ::cough:cough:: excuse me.

Until next time...__


	6. The other moment you've all been waiting...

_      hello everyone...Has anyone else realized that a lot of people who write dragon ball z fan fiction base their stories on all the fan fiction that they read and probably have never seen an episode? I thought that was weird...I myself have been a fan of the show for many years...I also have read some of the mangas. I just cant imagine reading fan fiction without knowing what the anime, book...etc. is about._

_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

warning: there is a lemon in this chapter so if you do not want to read it then just skip over it...I have also changed it to an R rating. I will also remind you later when the lemon approaches.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*

Pan was very confused.  She couldn't believe a kiss would make her feel the way she was feeling.  So powerful and meaningful.  

But Vegeta? Well he was very good looking and downright sexy.  She couldn't help but giggle.  THAT was definitely a -WOW- experience for her.

She exited the room nonchalantly.  She turned down a hallway and ran into Bra. "Oh my god Pan, what are you doing?!  I thought you were still in bed" Bra exclaimed.  

"Your the one that found me huh?" was all pan said while looking sternly at Bra.  Bra looked down at the floor quickly and then looked back at pan.  "Yeah. Pan what happened?" Bra asked.  

"I think you know why." Pan said flatly. 

"For the love of god pan! Please tell me it wasn't about my brother." Bra pleaded.  pan smiled weakly at her.  

"Yeah, but believe me, I've definitely learned my lesson.  I don't really care for Trunks that way anymore." Pan said.  

Bra looked at her best friend carefully.  "Your lying." She said.

"Well maybe a little." pan agreed. "But don't worry, I'll be fine.'

Bra pulled pan into a tight embrace. Bra inhaled deeply. 'Why does Pan smell a little like dad?' Bra wondered. oh well it didn't matter.  

All that mattered was that Pan was ok and that she was ok and that she was getting over Trunks. 

Bra and Pan went and told Bulma that she wasn't thinking clearly and that she was sorry for the scare. After a long talk agreed not to tell her parents.  Videl and Gohan didn't need to freak out over something that didn't matter anymore. 

Pan didn't bother to tell Trunks that she was all right because she was too angry to care.  

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Pan never knew her feelings about the kiss would be so strong.  She never knew Vegeta would do something like that.  But she was glad he did. She liked it, she liked it a lot. 

And right now she felt a sudden urge to go to him. 

"Hey Bra, I'm going to go to the gravity room so I can cool down a bit." Pan said nonchalantly. 

"Pan do you think you will be all right? You've only just woken up." Bra said. 

"Don't worry Bra, I'll be fine, I promise." Pan assured her. 'Damn why does she have to question me? Can't she see that I need to go?' She thought. 

"Ok if you say so. Mom wanted to go get something. I guess I'll go with her." Bra said.

Pan's heart skipped a beat. Could this actually be as good as it sounds? Bra and Bulma were going out for a few hours! 

That left Trunks. But it didn't matter.  She needed to see him again.  

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Caution: Lemon warning.

 Bra and Bulma left to get some things for her new invention. Pan then wondered out to the gravity room.  She lightly knocked and opened the door.  There he stood in the middle of the room. 

He turned around and stared at her. He smirked.  He strutted towards her and she became a little  frightened. She had never seen him like that before.  but at the same time she was kind of turned on by him. 

She walked towards him no longer scared.  Now they were inches apart.  They looked into each others and then their lips met again, passionately this time.  His tongue parted her lips and she opened her mouth to let him in.  Both their tongues playing with each other.  

She ran her hands through his hair, he wrapped his arms tightly around her waist.  She felt her Ki rise slightly.  He pulled away.  "What? why did you stop?" Pan asked hurtly.  He chuckled when he saw the look on her face.  "Woman, if we carryon like this someone will notice something weird.  We both need to suprress our Ki. Ok?"  Vegeta said.  

She felt kinda stupid. She did what Vegeta said and lowered her Ki to that of a regular human. He did the same.  Then they began kissing frantically again.   He slid his hand upwards under her shirt and stroked his rough fingers over her hot skin squeezing gently and rubbing pink pebbled flesh between his fingers making her moan into his mouth and mumble something incoherent.  

Her heart was pounding so loudly she was sure he could hear it.  This was all so new to her.  She has never experienced anything like this before.  He stopped kissing her and moved his lips to her neck.  He started to pull on her shirt.  Pan gladly helped him get it off her.  

He kissed her all the way down from her chin to her collar bone.  He dared himself to go further and got another moan from Pan again.  He kissed all the visible flesh around her bra and then vegeta brought his lips to hers again.  She began tugging at his gi and he brought it down some exposing his chest.  He kicked off his boots and began tugging at her pants.  He unzipped them and pulled them down for her.  

She sat down on the floor and beckoned him to come down too.  He didnt need to be told twice.  He moved so that he was on top of her.  He reached around to her back and fiddled with her bra.  She laughed mentally and took it off for him.  She layed there topless.  Never before has anyone seen her like this.  She instinctivly reached to cover herself up but he grabbed her wrists.  

He looked deep into her eyes and kissed her hard, bruising his lips as well as hers.  He new this was her first time and he wanted to make sure she never forgot it.  He peeled the rest of his gi off his sweaty body.  He noticed her eyes widen as she felt him against her.  

He began slowly pulling off her panties.  It made her kida emberressed.  He didnt seem to notice and pulled them off anyway.  They were both fully naked.  Both their breathe, laboured.  She felt him position herself.  She closed her eyes tightly as he plunged into her.  It wasnt so bad.  He hooked her slender legs over his shoulders so that he could penetrate her deeply. 

She looked startled but he was desperate for his own release and gentle wouldn't do it. He drove himself repeatedly in to her roughly.  He could feel his excitement mounting and Pan dug her fingernails in to his thighs as he wound his fingers in her damp hair. He cried out her name as he tensed suddenly, and thier orgasms seemed endless as, pulsing and throbbing he filled her full of himself.  Her eyes glazed over when it was done.  He kept her in that position as they were both trying to catch thier breathe.  Sh  They lay still for several long minutes entwined as a sweaty tangle of limbs until eventually Vegeta stirred and allowed Pan to move her legs from their contorted position. She wrapped them around his waist hugging him close, unwilling to surrender him yet and enjoying the feeling of being totally possessed by him.  Minutes later they both freed eachother from them and Pan slung an arm over his chest and kissed his arm.  They soon both fell asleep.

An hour or so later Pan awoke and she felt warmth beside her.  She looked at the face of the sleeping Vegeta.  A smile formed on her face when she remembered what had happened.  

But this was Vegeta! He was married! To Bulma!  'Hello Pan! What the hell were you thinking?' She scolded herselft mentally.  She slowly got up and began dressing.  Vegeta awoke when he felt someone move him.  

"Where are you going woman?, he asked.  I thought we might have another go at it."  

Pan glared at him.  "Vegeta, you know as well as I that we shouldnt have done that."  She said as she was dressing.  

Vegeta sat up and began dressing himself.  "Yeah, I know." He said.  

"Didnt you ever think about how Bulma would feel?" Pan said.  

"Didnt you?" Vegeta said.  

"She's your wife!" Pan stated.  

"Yes but she has no control over me or my actions."  He said.  "We can be mates." He suggested.  "Even for it being your first time you were a lot better than she ever was."  He said.  

"We didnt mark eachother, we cant be mates." Pan said slightly disgusted.  "Vegeta just go back to your wife ok?"  She demanded.  

So he did.   

The end.....JUST KIDDING!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

So am I evil or what?  I already wrote the 7th chapter....just have to type it.  How was all your guy's easter vacation? Mine was great I guess....but I have to go back to school next week..damn it.  

_Kutie-Pan_: Everyone else will find out later. Im not sure how Gohan is going to react, but Bulma is going to be too shocked to say anything and we wont give her a chance to say anything.

_Schizophrenic Eggplant:_ Wow...see I already knew that but I guess some people are ignorant (Like my first 2 reviews) and I feel bad for them because they have no imagination.  Oh and if there are any people out there hopeful for a T/P then maybe you shouldnt read the next chapter because I do tease them a bit...just wait and see!  And of course Im going to continue this story because I love it!

_*¤*.¸¸.·´`»*sAiLoR uNiVeRsE*«´`·.¸¸.*¤* :_ What do you mean that doesnt seem like Vegeta at all? Dont make fun of me biznatch.  For that you will have to wait patiently like everyone else and read it online.  You get no special privlages.

_Dipstick32: _Thank you! Your nice.  You are so true too! I wish their were more P/V stories out there.

_Jaded Pan, Saiyan Princess, and Butterfly Monkey Babe of:_ Thanks!


	7. Uh oh

_Hey guys...I know its been a while! But as I promised you I would update before the 27. Do you know why?  Because the 27th is my birthday!!!!!!!!! Happy birthday to me!!!!!  Oh and no one told me that I had so many grammar mistakes in my chapters! I am so embarrassed.  Please tell me when something isn't right.  It will help me and I wont be so embarrassed. _

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*__

_Kutie-Pan, Devilstitan, Saiyan Princess, Tomboy Pan, Vegetafan101:_ Thanks!__

_Silent Song: _Hey! Vegeta is mine! Hands off!__

_Jaded Pan: _Thanks and no they don't stay mad at each other.

_Dreamberry (my lover): _You know my love for you is like gum at the bottom of my shoe...our love will last like the season of fall.  You are my storm cloud.  I hope I will have you forever. (Not)__

_Angel of insanity:_ Thank you! Your review meant a lot to me. I try to keep all my characters in character but IT IS really hard.  I'm glad my story is appealing to you.__

_Butterfly Monkey Babe of:_ No Vegeta is not a pedophile...he does not look at child pornography ok?__

_Raven Beauty: _Hahahahahaha! Thanks.

_Vegeta-Merikluvr:_ Ok you do that.  __

_Sailor Universe: _See I told you that I wouldn't let you read from my notebook anymore! Just as I promised!

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

**The secret affair: ch.7**

Pan was angry at herself.  How could she do something like that?  She sat there in the gravity room for a long time after Vegeta left thinking, 'I guess I like him, but I still cant believe that I did that!  I'm such an idiot.  I'm only 17 and I had to go and have sex with Vegeta! A married man!' She was so angry.  

She went to Bra's room and found her sitting at her desk.  

"Oh, your back!"  Pan said surprised.

Bra spun around. "Oh, yeah, I was going to go get you from the gravity room but I decided you might still need to blow off the rest of your steam." Bra said.  

'Thank god she didn't come get me!'  Pan thought.  

"You know what Bra?  I think I better get going.  I forgot, that I need to do...something at home." Pan said suspiciously.  Before Bra could say anything to her Pan was out of the window and on her way home.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Night after night Pan found her self awake thinking about Vegeta.  

She didn't know that she would ever think about him they way she was doing right now.  Yet she was.  

Constantly tossing and turning.  

Never able to sleep.  

All she thought about was him, if she slept she dreamt about him.  

The only thing that she didn't know was that Vegeta felt the same way.  

The next week, after the "incident" Pan was in desperate need of advice.  She would only go to one person in the world for it though.  

Bra.  

But how could she go talk to her about it?  

No matter what she would find a way to get the advice she needed.  

Pan needed to go talk to Bra about the predicament.  

She would know what to do.

After school let out she flew to capsule corp.  She flew to Bra's window and spotted he watching TV.  

"Pan! What's up?"  Bra exclaimed as she noticed Pan.  

Bra also noticed the distress look on Pan's face.  

"What's wrong Pan-Chan?"  Bra asked worriedly.  

Pan took a step closer to Pan.  

Bra patted her bad and motioned for Pan to come sit down.  

Pan went and sat down next to her best friend.  

"Bra, I need your help."  She started. 

"Sure Pan, anything!" Bra said.

"Well, I kinda got myself into a mess and I was wondering what I should do about it." Pan stopped to think about it for a moment.  "Ok so there's this new guy at school-"

Bra squealed. "Really? Ooh ok, go on!"  Bra interrupted.

Pan cleared her throat.  

"Ok well I like him and I want to maybe go out with him but-" Pan stopped for a moment.

"But what?" Bra demanded.

"Well let me finish!" Pan said.  "The problem is that he has a girlfriend and I think that they are pretty serious."  There that was close to the truth as she would get.  

"Well-" Bra began.    
Pan knew that Bra was about to say something that she really didn't want to hear.  

"The other thing  is that I am pretty sure he likes me too and well I don't think he likes his girlfriend very much.  Its complicated."  Pan explained.

"Well than I don't see a problem." Bra said.

"Really? What about his girlfriend though?" Pan asked. 

"His girlfriend really has nothing to do with this.  If you like him and he likes you, then I don't let anything get into your guys' way.  Including a little nuisance like his girlfriend.  Or shall I say his soon to be ex-girlfriend." She joked.  

Pan was ecstatic!  How true Bra was, but in reality Pan really didn't think Bulma would take this so lightly even if Vegeta didn't appreciate her too much.  

But unfortunately Bra was thinking about a different person.  This "new guy" at school.  

"Wait!  This isn't about my brother is it?" Bra asked worriedly.  

"Oh! No, not him.  I swear." Pan said.  

Bra relaxed. "Good, I'm glad your over him." Bra said.

"Yeah me too!" Pan said.

Ok, Bra was wrong there.  She still wasn't entirely over Trunks.  

"Ok well I have to be getting home now.  I am late for dinner.  Thanks for the advice!"  Pan said as she walked out of Bra's room.  

As she was leaving she ran into someone she least expected.  Trunks.  'Speak of the devil.' Pan thought.  

"Hey Pan!" Trunks said eagerly.  He was looking at her strangely.  Maybe it was because she had a little bit of makeup on or something.  

"Hey yourself Trunks." Pan said getting herself lost in his gorgeous blue eyes.  He walked towards her and cupped her face in his hands and kissed her.  

Pan had been waiting her whole life for this.  She did not push him away like she should have.  She did not want it to end.  

Not at all.  

Not when they stumbled all the way up the stairs, not when he led her up to his room, not when he shut slammed his door shut behind them, not when he placed her on his bed, and not even when they made love.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Bra, with her barely developing saiyan skills thought she still sensed Pan somewhere in her house even a half hour Pan said she was leaving.  

Bra thought it was a bit odd so she went in search of Pan and following her aura led herself to Trunks' room.  

Bra thought this strange and opened the door.  

To her horror there was her best friend and brother in the same bed, naked, with their arms wrapped around each other.  

They both stared at her in equal terror.  

Bra let out a shriek before shielding her eyes with her hands and running from the appalling scene.  

Pan then quickly jumped out of bed and began dressing herself.  

"Where are you going?" Trunks asked her.  She gave one long last look at Trunks and that was it.  

Pan's response was flying off into the stormy night.  She didn't care that she would get sick for flying this long in the rain. 

She felt dirty.  She was completely and utterly disgusted with herself.  She didn't want to even think of what the others would think or say and she was especially terrified of what Vegeta would think.  

He would probably think of her as a slut, going around and having sex with all the sayain males who weren't related to her because those weak earthlings couldn't satisfy her enough. Or something like that.  

As soon as she reached her house she ran into the bathroom and ripped off all her clothes and jump into the shower.  She felt like a slut.  She wasn't a slut.  Was she?  She scrubbed her skin until it turned pink, she tried to make herself clean.  Impossible.  

After her shower she walked into the kitchen to get something to eat. As she reached the refrigerator she noticed a not taped on it:  

_Your father and I had to go to and emergency conference.  _

_Be back in a week_

_Love, Mom_

She didn't even notice that her parents were gone.  No wonder there was this creepy silence in the house. She hardly noticed it when she came in because she was so wrapped up in herself at the time.

Over the next few days since that night Pan found herself sick as we all knew she would be.  She now regretted the fact that she flew into the storm like that.  She was sick and she barely knew how to take care of herself.  

Her mother had always cared for her when she was sick and now she wasn't here for her.  It was difficult to take care of herself.  

She had to make herself tea when her stomach became upset...but the tea tasted awful and she forced herself to throw up afterwards.  

She did not know how to make decent tasting tea.  

But all these symptoms could possibly lead to something else.  Something she dreaded to know.  The next week she was scheduled to get her period.  She didn't.  It terrified her to even think like this.

'What if I am?' She thought.

Terrified as she was she raced down to the drug store to go get what she was apprehensive to get.  She was hoping to get her period and grabbed a box of tampons.  

She was on her way to the register when at the last minute she turned and grabbed the first home pregnancy test she found.  When she was paying the cashier gave her a confused look but didn't say anything.  Why does she need them both?  She paid for them both and ran back to her house.  

As soon as she got inside she shredded the box and took the test out.  She shut herself in the bathroom and took the test anxious as hell to find out if she was pregnant or not.  

5 minutes later she walked out of the bathroom holding the result.  It showed 2 lines.  Maybe 2 lines meant that she was pregnant...maybe it didn't.  She wasn't sure.  She grabbed what was left of the box and found what the result meant.  

2 lines meant baby.

It was right there in big bold letters.

Pan at 17 years of age managed to commit adultery, sleep with more than one person in less than a week, and get pregnant.  

But the worst part of it all was...the fact that...she didn't even know who the father of her unborn child was.  

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

So how is it? I hope it was good.  I hope everyone liked it.  That's the end. No just kidding. Please review. Reviews make me happy and when I'm happy I like to write.  Oh and I'm posting a new story.  Its a T/P...its called Trunks' and Pan's first date.  It's not mine though.  Go read that as soon as it gets up!


	8. Telling the Parentals and an encounter w...

Hello everyone.  It's been a while huh?  Sorry about that.  I've been very busy and now I have to go to summer school for a semester of geometry.  Damn.  Oh well.  Anyway.  I was very sad to see that when I last updated on like May 26th no one bothered to wish me happy birthday.  My birthday was the 27th.  Fine I see how it is.  

This chapter is dedicated to Draco-Malfoy-Vegeta-luvr because she added this onto her favorite stories list!  And she likes Draco Malfoy and Vegeta.  

Ok on with the story…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  

The Secret Affair

Ch.8

~*~*~*~*~*~*

        Pan was panicking.  What the hell was she going to do?  'I could get rid of it!?' She thought. 'No never.  Everyone would really hate me if I did that.'  She wasn't sure what she was going to do.  It had been more than a week since she had sex with Trunks.  She was absolutely terrified of telling everyone.  

She had to tell them the truth though.  But what would her parents think of her?  What would Trunks think of her?  What would Bra think of her?  What would Vegeta think of her?!  She didn't want to find out.  She decided now that the damage was done and she couldn't do anything about it she was going to have to tell everyone.  

I mean no use crying over spilled milk.  At least she hoped that's what people would think.  I mean it's her family and they would love her no matter what, right?  She hoped so.  She sat there in the kitchen table waiting that maybe today her parents would come back from their emergency conference.  Yes! She sensed them.  They were flying back home.  Her stomach flopped.  She was dreading and looking forward to this moment for a while.  She walked outside and she watched as they landed right in front of her.  

        Videl ran over to her daughter and enveloped her daughter into her arms.  "Hi sweety.  We're sorry that we just took off like that.  We didn't want to.  It was very urgent business.  I hope you were well."  Videl said.  

Pan began to feel really guilty.  Here was her mother who was feeling so guilty about leaving her and she went and did something that would ruin her future and her relationship with her parents.  Pan started to choke up.  

"Mom, please.  I'm ok." Pan said.  "It's- it's just that, well I need to tell you guys something."  Her parents looked at her frightfully.  "I did something bad and I don't want you guys to get mad at me." She tried to explain.  "I couldn't bare to tell you but I can't keep it to myself any longer.  

Her mothers face softened.  "Honey, we will always love you, no matter what you do." Pan let out a sigh.  "What could you have done that would possibly make us terribly angry at you?"  Videl asked softly.  

She felt slightly more comfortable.  She felt some of the weight leaving her shoulders.  

"Well, I sorda-kinda…" She began.  

Her father stiffened.  Sensing the air.  His face creased with lines.  "She's pregnant." He stated flatly.  

She and her mother looked at him in shock.  Pan realized that if you concentrated hard enough you could notice a tiny Ki in the area.  Her mother sensed it too now.

"It's Trunks' isn't it?"  He asked.  She froze.  Then she looked down at the ground and nodded.  She couldn't possibly tell them that she didn't know who the father was.  That would just crush them more than they possibly are right now.  

"It's going to be strong.  Large amount of Saiyan blood in him, at least by human standards."  He stated.  

"How could you do something like this Pan?" Her mother asked horrified. 

"Mom, I didn't want it to happen.  It was an accident."  She said.  

"Hmph, I'm sure it was Pan.  I can't believe this happened."  Videl said.    
"Well, what am I supposed to do about it?"  Pan asked.

"Well, we have to tell the other first of all.  Have you even told Trunks yet?"  Her father asked her.  

Pan shook her head no.  What else could she do?  She couldn't tell them that the father of her baby might possibly be Vegeta!  

"First thing this Saturday we are going over there and telling everyone, understood?"  Her father declared.  

Pan nodded.  

Her mother stepped in. 

"Pan, I am truly disappointed in you."

"You hurt your mother and me very badly.  We expected more from you.  You ruined your future.  You are going to have to live now for your baby.  You will have no social life, you won't be able to do the things you normally do." Her father said.  

"How could you be so stupid!" Videl cried.  She grabbed Pan's arms as if to shake her but instead just held her firmly.  "I can't believe our daughter would do something like this! We leave her alone for a couple of days and this is how she repays us? By getting pregnant?!  Videl shouted angrily.  

Pan began to cry again.

"I am so sorry." She said in between sobs.

Truthfully Videl had never seen her daughter cry in front of anyone let alone at all.  She had to much pride for that kind of stuff.  Both of them knew that she was tremendously sorry for her actions.  

Videl looked at Gohan and he gave her an unreadable look.  

Videl's face softened somewhat.  She stepped towards her daughter and pulled her into a hug.  

"It's going to be ok.  We'll get through this somehow.  Together.  It's going to be ok." Videl said repeatedly.  "Hopefully."  She whispered.

They stood there, Pan sobbing into her mother's shoulder and Videl whispering words of kindness to her.  Videl let go of her and Gohan stepped in.  He kissed the top of her head and said, "It's ok baby, we'll get through this.  But first, I'm going to go kill Trunks for ever laying his hands on you."  

He turned sharply as if to leave.

"No dad, don't.  He doesn't even know I'm pregnant.  Besides it's as much my fault too."  Pan said.

Videl gave her daughter a thorough look and noticed that Pan had actually lost weight.  "Pan! You're so skinny!  What happened?"  Videl cried.  

"I guess I haven't been eating that good the past few days.  I was too upset over the whole thing."  Pan explained.  

"Oh Pan, that can't be good for the baby."  Gohan said.  

They led her into the kitchen and after reassuring Pan that they weren't angry with her she ate until she was full.  

That night Videl and Gohan received a message saying that they were needed as soon as possible the following day.  Videl didn't want to leave Pan alone again.  

"Mom, I promise that I will eat and I will take care of myself and the baby.  I will be fine."  Pan said.  

Videl and Gohan still feeling slightly guilty left anyway.  

That night she fell asleep right away.  She began dreaming.  She was in a dark room.  The only source of light was coming from a small bulb on the ceiling which spotlighted over her.  She suddenly felt very afraid.  It was very dark and she was all alone.  

Then out of the darkness came a giggle.  The giggling of a small child.

She could hardly see where the child stood.  

"Mommy?"  the child asked.  She guessed that the child was talking to her and she took a step towards the voice.  The spotlight still showered over her no matter which direction she moved.  

The child began to run, circling around her giggling.

"Mommy?" The child asked again.  "Who is my daddy?"  The child asked.  

She tried to locate where the child was but it was still running around her.  She was terribly frightened.  She also didn't know what to say.

"Um…I'm not sure."  She squeaked.  The child stopped running.  It took a step towards her.  For some odd reason she was afraid of the child.  

It took a deep breath and in a deep voice it said, "Wrong answer."  The child raised its hand and shot an immensely large Ki blast at her.  She felt it go right through her middle.  

She tried to scream but no sound came out when she opened her mouth.  The child lowered it's hand and giggled while beginning to skip around her once more.

Pan woke up drenched in sweat.  She had never had a dream like this before in her life.  What did it mean?  Obviously it meant that she didn't know who the father of her child was but did it mean that she or her child would be hurt somehow because of it?  

She was very frightened of being by herself.  

As if reading her mind a familiar figure was standing at her window.  It was Trunks.  She jumped up and opened her window.  Trunks came inside and walked up to her.

"Trunks!  I have to tell you something!"  She began but he really didn't care to hear it.  He shut her up by covering her mouth with his.  

She tried to pull away.  When she finally was able to get out of his grasp she said, "Trunks, we cant.  I'm-" 

"I need you so bad." He said.

"Please Trunks."  She pleaded.

He had a firm grip on her wrists.

He pulled her close and fervently kissed her.  

"Stop!"  She ordered.  He made no intention of stopping at all.  He grabbed her roughly by the shoulders and pushed her forcefully onto her own bed.  

"Trunks, if you don't stop I'm going to scream."  She warned.  He obviously heard her and covered her mouth with his hand to shut her up.  She was scared stiff.  She tried to brake free but he was holding her down and he was a lot strong her than she was.  

In between all the struggling he managed to get her underwear off as well as his.  He was ready.  She stared into his eyes and saw only lust and betrayal.  She began to cry.  As he plunged into her she whimpered and then bawled.  He was sliding inside of her and grunted with every thrust.  

He was just a man with only a need and thought for one thing only and he was getting it fulfilled.  His eyes glazed when he came.  She was still crying and whimpering when it was over.  He slid out of her and put his pant back on as if nothing had happened.  He turned to her and whispered into her ear, "I love you Pan."  

She stared at him in shock.  "Go away."  She yelled.  She curled into a fetal position and just cried.  His took her face into his hands and before he could do anything she slapped him hard in the face.  He grabbed his cheek.  "You bitch!" He yelled.  

He kicked her square in the stomach unaware of the fact that she was with child.  Possibly even his own.  He then flew out of the widow.  She lay there clutching her abdomen and praying that nothing had happened to the baby.  

She yearned for some comfort.  But not the comfort of her parents but of Vegeta!  

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Draco-Malfoy-Vegeta-Luvr_: Thank you so much! You are really nice.

_Tomboy pan, Jean Grey and Devilstitan_: Thanks

_Pan-chan_: You don't seem to get it.  I am NOT going to make Pan a slut.  I wouldn't do that.  She's my favorite DBZ character.  No need for name calling or obscenity.

_Pan-chans worst nightmare_: Thanks David.  

_Raven Beauty_: Hehe…glad you liked it.  You have been here since the begging I think so…Thank you.

_Emberwolf and Bluedreamer_: Thanks guys.

_Schizophrenic Eggplant_: You will just have to wait and see. Glad you liked it.

_·::*::·[]_: Long time no hear.  I'm glad schools out too…but like I said I have to go to summer school!  

_Roaminglake_: Did you get pregnant at 19? I'm confused.  Or did you write a story or what? If you did get pregnant at 19 tell me about it. Crazy as it may seem I want a baby.  

So what did everyone think?  I'm sorry if the dream was retarded.  I tried to make it sound scary but I don't know how well that worked.  Also I was never going to write that last part.  It wasn't a part of my plan.  I was just really depressed and I usually write to make myself forget things.  When I was down I was writing that part and I guess I had to hurt something to make me feel better and I guess it happened to be a character in my story.  Sorry if you guys didn't like it.  I hope you all forgive me.  Don't forget to review!


	9. Telling everyone else

Hello everyone! How was your 4th of July? Mine was really fun.  My cousin and I actually jumped through some of the firework fountains that we had.  I thought that we were going to burn ourselves but we didn't.  It wasn't like jumping through fire like I expected, more like jumping through sparks.  By the way, if anyone wants to know, I'm 16.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The Secret Affair

Ch.9

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

          Gohan and Videl returned the following evening.  

"Pan?" Videl shouted as she walked inside the house.  

"We're home!" Gohan said.  Thinking it was slightly peculiar that she wasn't responding they walked up to her room calling her name.  They became frightened of the thought that something had happened to her.  They knocked before opening the door.  They saw her curled up in her bed.  

Videl rushed to her side.  She knelt down by her bed and brushed the hair away from Pan's ashen colored face.  

"Pan, honey?  Look at me please?"  Videl pleaded.

Pan's eyes which were staring into space beforehand forced themselves to look up into Videl's own eyes.  Noticeable dry tears covered her soft face.  

"Pan-chan, what happened?" Gohan asked.  

"Mommy?" Pan squeaked.

"Yes sweetie?  What is it?"  She said soothingly.

Pan wanted to tell them what had happened.  But she couldn't.  Trunks might be the father of her baby and she didn't want anything bad to happen to him even after what he just did.

"I'm just so…scared."  She managed to get out before breaking down and crying.  

"Oh, Gohan.  I knew that we shouldn't have left her here by herself." Videl said looking at Gohan's fearful face.  Videl turned to look at her daughter again.

"Oh honey, I'm so sorry. Are you ok?"  Gohan said as he sat down on Pan's bed taking her hand in his.  Pan struggled to get up and they helped her.  

"Pan! It looks as though you haven't even got up since we left yesterday!" Videl said.  

"I don't think I have." Pan said weakly.  

"Oh Pan, what did we tell you?'' Gohan said.  

"You need to keep eating.  The baby needs you to keep eating." Videl informed her once more.  

"Alright mom." Pan agreed.  

They led her to the kitchen and Videl whipped up something for her to eat.  

After she was finished eating they told her that tomorrow they would have to tell everyone, especially Trunks, that she was expecting.

That night as she lay in bed dreading the next day, she thought about everything that had happened to her.  Within 3 weeks she managed to turn her life upside-down.  Her hands unconsciously moved over her abdomen.  She began to think about the life growing inside her.  Even though it's smaller than her nail its still hers and she would protect it no matter what.  Trunks made her realize that she needed to. 

No, she wouldn't tell anyone about Trunks because if he was the father of her baby then she didn't want him harmed in any way.  But maybe just maybe it didn't have to be that way.  After all she didn't love him and there was Vegeta.  

Vegeta actually treated her with more respect then Trunks did.  He didn't force himself on her, it was completely her decision to sleep with him.  Vegeta might possibly be the father of her child.  She prayed to Dende that it was him and not Trunks.  She was afraid of Trunks now.  Afraid of the things he might do to her, there could be worse things than what he had already done.  What if he harmed the baby in some way?  

Pan felt this protective emotion surge through her.  She would protect her baby no matter what.  She was the one responsible for bringing it into this cold, cruel world but she would make sure that her baby would be completely loved and cared for.  

After concluding those last thoughts she let her mind relax and she fell into a comfortable, soothing sleep.  The best nights sleep she had in weeks.  

The following morning she woke up early, took a shower and dressed.  She loathed the idea of going over to C.C. and telling everyone, especially Vegeta and Trunks but she knew she had to go through with this and the sooner she gets there the sooner it's over.  As she walked to the kitchen she saw her parents up and her mother serving breakfast.  

"Hurry up and eat, so we can get out of here." Videl said.

"Ok, mom, like that's a problem." Pan replied.

Pan wolfed down her food and her orange juice.  She felt a bit woozy, but she ignored the feeling and followed her parents out the door into the car.  She sat in the back and silently stared out the widow.  There really wasn't anything to be said that they hadn't already talked about.  Yes she disappointed them, yes her future is ruined, yes she has a huge responsibility now, but now _her_ feelings have changed.  She doesn't see all those things anymore.  She's actually looking forward to taking care of her own little baby.  Pan smiled at that thought.  It was the only thing that was actually hers.  Her responsibility.  Her parents had no say in it anymore.  This was hers.  Her baby would love her unconditionally and she would love it the same way.  

She just wished that the baby would also be Vegeta's as well.  She felt such a strong earning for him.  But then what? If the baby turned out to be his, what then?  Would he leave Bulma?  Abandon her and the children he already has for one he created during a one night stand?  She really didn't care anymore.  She needed him.  The baby needed him.  She needed him to be with her.  To help her take care of their baby.  To help love their baby.  She hoped he felt the same way.

Pan felt terrible for Bulma but the truth was that over the past year and a half things have crumbled between Bulma and Vegeta and everyone knew it.  They didn't need each other anymore.  Bulma has her children and enough money to last her the rest of her life.  Vegeta didn't really want Bulma to begin with.  Having their family was an accident.  But then so was the child she was carrying.  But if Pan and Vegeta became mated? Pan knows a little about Saiyan mating.  

She knows that her parents are mated because they were in love when they had the opportunity.  Plus didn't Vegeta say that he wanted to be mated?  She wasn't sure if he said that or if that was something she made up.  She decided not to think anymore for fear of a migraine.  Pan caught Videl glancing at her in the rear-view mirror.  Videl sympathetically looked at Pan.  Pan forced a smile and started to play with her hands.  

They would have flown and that obviously would have been faster but they didn't want to take a chance of hurting the baby or Pan.  In a Saiyan pregnancy the child drains their mothers energy whenever she shows any kind of body challenging movements including flying.  Pan wasn't allowed to train for the next 9 months.  

They soon pulled up to C.C. and Pan slowly got out of the car and followed her parents up the walkway to C.C.  

Gohan rang the doorbell.  No answer.

Gohan rang the doorbell again.  Inside they heard someone shouting.

"Bra, get the door please!"

Next there was the sound of footsteps running down the stairs.  Bra opened the door looking irritated and it immediately changed when she saw who was at the door.

"Pan!" Bra squealed.  She wrapped her arms around Pan.  Pan gave her a weak pat on the back.  When Bra didn't feel the excitement of Pan seeing her she knew something wasn't entirely right here.  

"What's wrong?" She asked as she stepped back.

"Bra, are your parents home? Is Trunks home?"  Videl said.  Pan shivered at the mention of Trunks' name.  

"Yeah, they're all home.  Is something wrong?"  Bra asked again.  

"We'll tell you in a minute."  Gohan answered.

"Ok come on in."  Bra said.

Gohan and Videl walked in and as soon as they had disappeared into the family room Bra pulled Pan aside.  Pan couldn't even make eye contact with her. 

"Pan, are you ok?" Bra asked concerned of the well being of her best friend.  Pan slowly looked up and into her eyes.  She saw the look of alarm and worry in the eyes of the person she told everything to.  Pan nodded.  

'Pan! Don't' lie to your best friend.  That's horrible! Just tell her the truth.  Tell her you're not alright.  Tell her what happened!'  Pan ignored the thoughts in her head.  Bra had to ask, "Is it about the time that I saw you and Trunks…" Pan eyes widened.  But still she said nothing.  She had to get this over with.  She walked into the family room to join her parents.  

*~*~*

Bra was left there gaping at her best friend who was obviously troubled with something and wouldn't tell her.  She wanted to help her but with the way Pan was acting she didn't know how.  Bra spun around.  The first one she went to get was her mother who was just in the next room.  

After telling her mother what she knew Bulma walked out of the room as perplexed as Bra was.  Bra then went to the intercom inside the family room and called Vegeta.  Bra hesitated and turned around.

"Are you sure you want me to get my dad too?" Bra asked Pan.

Videl spoke up, "Well I don't really see the need-"  "YES!!!" Pan nearly hollered.  

Everyone stared at her in shock.  She hadn't spoken a word since she arrived.  Why did she want Vegeta to be here as well when he didn't really care about his own family?  It was quite peculiar and suspicious to everyone there.  

Bra decided not to argue.  "Dad?" Bra paged.  

"Yes princess?" Vegeta answered sweetly unaware of the fact that there were others listening to what he was saying.

Bra giggled.

"Can you come up here for a minute? Pan, Videl, and Gohan are here and want to see you."  She told him.

~*~*~*

Vegeta froze. 'Why the hell do they want to see me?  Did Pan tell them that I forced her or something?  Stupid woman.  I don't know what I'll do if she did that.  I wouldn't do that to a girl whose father is 100x stronger than the average human'.  A million thoughts raced through Vegeta's mind.  He ran his shaky hands through his jet black hair.  He took a deep breath and went to meet what he thought was his doom.  

Little did he know that what Pan was about to say would be worse to Vegeta then if she had told her parents that he raped her.

~*~*~*

"TRUNKS!" Bra yelled into the direction of Trunks' room.  "TRU-UNKS!" she yelled again.

Trunks came walking briskly down the stairs with his girlfriend, Gillian.

"What do you want?" He demanded obviously annoyed.  Gillian was blushing furiously and Bra could tell what they had been doing.  Bra though was not embarrassed or intimidated by they're current state of affairs. 

"I just wanted to say, _dear brother, that Gohan, Videl, and Pan are downstairs and wish to speak to you." She told him._

Trunks' eyes widened.  'I'm going to kill Pan if she told them anything.  That lying slut.' He thought. (A.N.: No, Pan isn't a slut, nor am I going to turn her into one. Trunks is just a bit angry at the moment.)

"Do you know why they're here?" He asked.

"No." Bra said.

He composed himself and said coolly, "Hey babe, why don't I go pick you up later and I'll take you somewhere nice ok?  You know, family business I need to take care of."  

"Sure thing." She said air headedly.  Gillian gave Trunks a peck on the cheek and skipped merrily down the stairs and out the front door.

Bra raised an eyebrow curiously.  "Trunks, you really need to pick girlfriends that don't have the mentality of a rock."  

"Yeah well, like they say, the stupider the better."  He said.

Bra was utterly disgusted with her brother.

Trunks followed his sister down the stairs and into the family room where Vegeta was just entering as well.  

Vegeta and Trunks both couldn't make eye contact with Pan.  But it didn't matter though, Pan's eyes were downcast.  She didn't take her eyes off the floor.  

Pan never noticed before all the little zigzags the carpet had in its design.  Everyone sat down comfortably but awkwardly.  Vegeta actually took the farthest couch away from Bulma and Pan.  He just didn't want to be near Bulma unless he had to and he was too nervous to even look at her.  

There was this long awkward pause.  

"So I guess you all are wondering what we're doing here, right?"  Videl finally said. 

No one wanted to answer.  

"Well, the reason is because we're going to have a new addition to the family." Videl said.

"OH VIDEL!" Bulma shouted as she jumped up out of her seat to hug Videl lovingly.  

"Oh my gosh!" Bra exclaimed as she went to congratulate Gohan.

"No, you don't understand." Videl said as Bulma released her from the tight hug.  

"What do you mean?"  Bulma asked worriedly.

"I'm not pregnant-"Videl started.

"I am." Pan finished.  

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Oh! So now the secret is out…not the affair obviously but the other secret! Hope you enjoyed this chapter…took me forever to write and type it.  I think I might be getting writers block! Eek! I hope not.  Maybe if you give me lots of reviews I will try really hard to get over it! ;)

To the reviews:

_Kairi: Um…why Pan what? I like Pan too! I don't understand what your saying._

_Bluedreamer: We'll just have to see who the father is later.  Muahaha._

_Draco-Malfoy-Vegeta_luvr_: Hehe…your welcome.  Yes I am a fan of Harry Potter…I'm they're number one fan!!! Yes I have read book five…I'm so sad. That wasn't fair that she killed that character…it wasn't fair at all.

_Chihiro_: You almost cried? To tell you the truth that means a lot to me. It tells me that people really get into the story. Thank you. And yes the only time I ever saw Pan on t.v. was when she was 4 in the martial arts tournaments.  The GT series is not on t.v. yet in the United States.

_Raven Beauty_: Thank you. I hoped that the dream wasn't retarded. Although nobody else commented on it.  I'm not sure who's baby it is yet…wait…maybe I do.  But it could be either of them! ;) No, I don't think I'd make her hurt the baby. But it depends on my mood while I'm writing.  No I'm not depressed anymore.  I'm just very anxious to get my puppy that I'm supposed to get soon!!! Thank you for your review.  I love reading them.

_Panny_: Well actually you can tell a week after.  So it could be either of theirs.  But if you don't believe me then use your imagination. ;)

_RoamingLake_: I don't know what Gohan will do when he finds out.  It depends.  I don't know what Vegeta would do either.  No Trunks didn't kill the baby.  Let's just say that things turn out happily in the end…or do they? I'm sorry…don't want to confuse you and I don't want to give out too much information either! ;)

_*¤*.¸¸.·´`»*sAiLoR uNiVeRsE*«´`·.¸¸.*¤*_: Hehe…I'm glad you get into it.  I knew it was you because you're the only one that makes those weird squiggly lines.  

_Schizophrenic Eggplant_: Thanks…I'm glad it wasn't retarded.  Never seen 'Trainspotting'.  Is it really scary? I love scary movies.  But not when they're gory.  Thanks.

_Nedokeshi_: Thank you so much.  Thanks for wishing me happy birthday.  No one else did. L thank you! J 

_Saiyan Princess_: Thanks! I can't believe that happened either!

_Vegeta/Pan luver! And Kayla_: Thank you.

_tiki111_: Thanks…you forgot about my story? L  I feel sorry for her too.  I can't believe you forgot my story either. ;) 

Thank you for all the reviews!!! They mean so much to me!


	10. Telling everyone the truth

            Hi everyone. I just wanted to say that, sadly, I can no longer be Tyleet.  Fanfiction and their stupid rule says that there is another Tyleet that has been here since 2000 and I came in 2001 so I had to change my name. I didn't want to change it completely, you wouldn't be able to recognize me, so now it's Tyleet87. When I think of a better name I'll let you know.  

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.

I also don't own the song included in this chapter, I have nothing against the song but the artist who sings it, well, I just don't like her.  Sorry for all you fans out there, but my sister is like her biggest fan and it irritates me to no end, It's just that her song went perfect with the situation.

The Secret Affair

Ch. 10

Oh and Vegeta is a little ooc in this chapter so don't be mad when he doesn't act like you know he acts.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"I'm not pregnant-" Videl said.

"-I am." Pan finished.

Everyone gasped loudly.  Bra ran immediately to her best friend and embraced her not wanting to let go of her.  Pan was a little alarmed at Bra's actions.  She thought that she was going to be angry not happy.  

Then Pan heard it.  A sob coming from Bra.  She was crying.  'Ok, guess she wasn't happy.' Pan thought.  Pan slowly wrapped her arms around her and hugged her tightly as well. This was the first sign in a long time that Pan was actually showing some normal emotion.

Pan finally worked up the courage to look up at the others around her.  The first person she saw and made eye contact with was Vegeta.  She could see the fear and perplexed look on his face.  It was almost twisted like, as if he had just been punched in the stomach and had the wind knocked out of him.  She wanted to reach out to him badly.  Wanted to tell him that it was alright because she couldn't have had Trunks' child.  She didn't want to.  But she couldn't tell him.  

She looked at Trunks.  He looked dazed and confused.  She didn't want to look at him any longer and quickly looked at the floor just as Bra was pulling away from her.  Bra looked at Pan with tears in her eyes.

"Is it true?  Why didn't you tell me?"  Bra said, deeply hurt.

"I'm sorry." Pan said as her eyes started to leak with tears she fought so hard to keep back.  Bra hugged her again to let her know it was ok.

Bulma was still in shock, not really expecting this at all.

"Who's is it?" Bulma asked bluntly.  

Pan's eyes widened.  She really didn't want to have to say anything about the child's father but before she could say anything Trunks stepped forward.  

"I think it's mine, mom." Trunks said, shocked at himself for even saying it.

Vegeta clenched his fists.  He just wanted to punch the boy so hard for even considering it.  He wanted to grab Pan and run.  Forget everyone else.  He just wanted to get out of there.  Trunks is an idiot.  It's not Trunks'.  It's his kid. Right?

Bulma turned around to face her son.

"What?"  She asked.  

He looked frightfully at Pan before continuing.

"Yeah, well, it was an accident." 

Pan really didn't want to say anything to him, or his mother.  She just wanted to deny it, scream that it was Vegeta's and tell everyone that this was the man she loved.  If she could do it over she never would have gotten involved with Trunks.  

But to say anything like that would not be good right about now.  It would be out of line.  But sleeping with him wasn't? 

Bulma turned and looked at her.  "I guess I can't really say anything.  I don't want to be a hypocrite."  She said.

"This was so sudden and unexpected." Videl said.

"I guess this makes us grandmas!"  Bulma exclaimed.  

"God, speak for yourself, we're too young to be grandparents." Gohan said.  Gohan sat down, not knowing what else to do.

"Did you hear that Vegeta?  We're going to be grandparents!"  She said walking over to hug him.  As she came close to him he backed away from her.  He looked hurt.  "What's wrong Vegeta? I know we're not that old but aren't you at least one bit excited about all of this?"  Bulma asked.  He didn't know what to say, he shot Pan a look of disgust before storming out of the room.  (Not to mention slamming the door on the way out.)

"What was that about?" Gohan asked.  Everyone equally confused. 

"Maybe I should go find out." Bulma suggested. "Excuse me for a moment." She said as she made her way to the door.

But Pan stopped her. "Bulma, I think I should go talk to him," Bulma stopped. "I mean, if he has a problem with this then I think I should be the one to talk to him about it."  Pan suggested.  

Bulma stood there a moment hesitating.  Pan started to wonder if she suspected anything.

"Oh all right." Bulma said.  

Pan mentally smiled.  She really needed to talk to Vegeta.  She half ran half walked out of the room after him.

_~*It seemed to be like the perfect thing for you and me_

_It's so ironic you're what I had pictured you to be_

_But there are facts in our lives we can never change_

_Just tell me that you understand and you feel the same*~_

She hadn't seen where he'd gone but she had a hunch that he would be in the gravity room.  That's where they had been together after all.  It was a significant place for both of them now.

_~*This perfect romance that I've created in my mind_

_I'd live a thousand lives each one with you right by my side_

_But yet we find ourselves in a less than perfect circumstance_

_And so it seems like we'll never have the chance*~_

As she approached the gravity room she saw that the door was open, almost as if he'd expected or wanted her to come after him and find him.

She walked in and spotted him standing next to an open window staring out of it at absolutely nothing.  Before she could say anything or take another step towards him he turned around to face her.  

"Vegeta-" She began.  He raised his hand asking her to be quiet.  She didn't continue. 

_~*Aint if funny how some feelings you just can't deny_

_And you can't move on even though you try_

_Ain't it strange when your feeling things you shouldn't feel_

_Oh, I wish this could be real*~_

"So, you're expecting my son's brat, are you?"  He voice slightly cracking as he said it.  Her heart felt such remorse for making him feel the way he did.  She could actually see the hurt and betrayal in his eyes.  But she needed to tell him what actually happened.

"Vegeta, you really need to let me explain to you what happened."  She said.  Vegeta just stared at her debating whether he should give her a chance or not.  

_~*Ain't it funny how a moment could just change your life_

_And you don't want to face what's wrong or right_

_Ain't it strange how fate can play a part_

_In the story of your heart*~_

She started at him with such sadness and desperation that he couldn't help but say yes to her.

"Very well, go ahead."  He said.

She smiled and walked over to stand closer to him.  

"Ok, the first thing I want you to know is that I don't care for Trunks one bit.  He means nothing to me anymore."  She said.  Vegeta raised an eyebrow curiously and snorted.

Pan sighed.  This might take a while.

"The second thing is, I want you to know that I'm not entirely sure who's baby it is."  She said lowering her eyes so she was staring at the ground. (She does a lot of that, doesn't she?) She waited for him to say something but he didn't.  She looked up at him and hoped that he would say something and not give her the silent treatment.  

Finally he responded.

"But why did you do it?" He asked  His eyes revealing so many different emotions; Hurt, anger, sadness.  She wish she hadn't hurt him to begin with and she hated seeing him like this.  She didn't want to hurt him anymore than she already had.

"Yes, I made a mistake.  I didn't mean for it to happen but you know that I've had a crush on him for a while." She said.

"Unfortunately yes, go on."  He said.

"Well one day, he just wanted me all of a sudden and I just went for it.  I knew it wasn't going to mean anything to either of us and it didn't.  He didn't mean anything to me.  What meant something was you.  Not Trunks, you."  She said.

_~*Sometimes I think that a true love can never be_

_I just believe that somehow it wasn't meant for me_

_Life can be cruel in a way that I can't explain_

_And I don't think that I can face it all again*~_

He waited a second for Pan's words to sink in and when they did he pulled her towards him.  He placed his hands on the back of her head and kissed her.  

She didn't object to this and kissed him back with equal force, wrapping her arms around his neck as an attempt to get closer to him.

He stopped kissing her and smiled.  He began to kiss down her neck and when he reached the base of her neck he stopped and started to lick a single spot.

_~*I barely know you but somehow I know what your about_

_A deeper love I've found in you, and I no longer doubt_

_You've touched my heart and it altered every plan I made_

_And now I feel that I don't have to be afraid*~_

She stiffened, knowing what he was about to do.

"Vegeta."  She whimpered.  

He was going to be thoroughly pissed off if she was going to ask him to stop.

"What?"  He demanded, and began licking the spot again.

"What about Bulma?"  She groaned loudly. "I mean, did you...to her?"  She said.

"No." He said flatly.  She gasped as she felt his teeth against her flesh.  He took that moment to sink his teeth into her moist neck.  She shivered as she felt him penetrate her.  He slowly licked up the blood that started flowing from the fresh wound. 

As he finished she, as if by pure instinct, lowered her hot mouth onto the same spot on his neck.  She began licking and sucking his neck and when she was satisfied and stopped he let out a stiff groan.  She chuckled and bit down on him with her sharp teeth.  He gasped with pleasure and excitement.  She licked up the crimson liquid and licked the wound until it stopped bleeding. 

As they both caught their breath Vegeta destroyed their intimate moment.

"We have to tell them."  He said abruptly.  She stared at him in shock, but she knew he was right.

He pulled her into him and pressed his forehead against hers.

"I know," She said. "I'm just so scared."

She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and nestled her head into the crook of his neck.

"Don't be," He said. "We're mated now, they can't say anything about it. They don't have the right." He sighed into her hair.

_~*I locked away my heart but you just set it free_

_Emotions I felt held me back from what my life should be_

_I pushed you far away_

_And yet you stayed with me_

_I guess this means that you and me where meant to be*~_

She pulled back to be able to look him in the eyes.

"Yeah, your right.  And if they have a problem with it then we can just go away, right?"  She asked.

"Right." He said, chuckling.

"We should pack some clothes then?"  She said.

"We can use capsules so bring anything you like."  Vegeta said.

"I guess after we tell them we can go home and then leave from there?"  She said.

"Of course."  He said.

"Ok, well I guess we need to go back to them, I told them I'd be right back and we've been in here for quite a while."  She established.  

He growled and he gave her one last lingering kiss before they headed out hand in hand.

When they reached just outside of the room where everyone was waiting for her, she told him to wait outside.  She stepped into the living room, and got everyone's attention.

"Hi," She said shaking. "Um, I have to tell you guys something."  She said.

"How'd it go with Vegeta?"  Bulma asked.

Pan ignored her question and continued.

"I don't think Trunks is the father of my baby." She blurted out.  

Gasps were heard throughout the entire room.  She heard a thud and realized her mother had passed out.

Gohan picked Videl up as Pan went hurriedly over to her.  Gohan laid her on the sofa and slapped her cheeks softly to bring her around.  Her eyes flickered open.  

"Mom?" Pan asked.

"Videl? Are you ok?" Gohan asked. 

Pan heard Bra crying again and Bulma running over to her to try and comfort her.  She wished her best friend would be stronger about this.  She needed her the most on her side now, and she didn't know if she could even understand what Pan was going through.

Videl straightened up and sat down.

"Oh dear, I thought I hear that Pan didn't know who the father of her baby was."  Her mother said laughing.

"Um, mother, I don't"  She said.

"Oh that's nice dear...WHAT???"  Videl said, still a little out of it.

"Who might it be then?"  Bulma asked, not realizing she probably didn't want to know.

Vegeta walked into the room and walked up to Pan and grabbed her hand entwining his fingers with hers.

"Me."  He said.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Don't you guys just hate me now? I'm sorry for taking so long to update.  Too much stress to even think about this right now, I don't even know how I'm able to update.  But don't you fret b/c I started writing the next chapter already.  Hopefully I will update just as school is starting, which is sept. 2, by the way.  Arg, I only had a month of summer b/c I had summer school for 2 months! Oh and I got my permit!!! YAY! Congratulate me please!!!

To the reviews:

_Raven Beauty1_: Thanks for your review! Oh and for Trunks' stupid girlfriend, well, um, see, my name is Gillian. So yeah, hehe. I just put myself in there and thought it was kinda funny.

_*¤*.¸¸.·´`»*sAiLoR uNiVeRsE*«´`·.¸¸.*¤*_ :I'm so sad that you won't be coming back to MD. ::wails:: Don't you forget me. And when I become famous I promise I won't forget you.

_tiki111_:Thanks, glad you like it.

_supergirl6_:Ok and thank you.

_RoamingLake_: Hehe, hope you enjoyed this chapter!

_Saiyan Princess_: Hope you liked this chapter as well.

_Devilstitan_: I don't know, I just did. I'm evil! 

_daverboy_: Oh wow, new readers are welcome anytime. Glad you liked it and hope you review this chapter as well. And don't worry, I promise if Trunks does anything else to Pan I will have Vegeta kick his ass, definetly.

_PrincessAuroraMalfoy_: You are crap.  Fea, you need to read the whole chapter!  If you don't read this next chapter from top to bottom then I won't include you in the review section next time, let that be a lesson to you.

_Crazzzy144 and Bluedreamer_: Thank you!

_Juunanagou4eve_r::Hehe, should I be scared now? Hope you liked this chapter!

_chica-de-la-estrellas_: Thank you! I'm glad you liked it.  Thanks for reading!  Your review meant a lot to me! Don't be shy to review future chapters!

_Sara-aka-Irish-princess_: Wow! thank you! I'm glad you like it so much.

_Kutie-Pan_: Sorry, I hope you enjoy this chapter.

_Like, Totally_: Wow, what a name. Even though I like totally hate saying that. Hehe. Glad you liked it.


	11. Their reaction and Vegeta's place

Hello everyone. Sorry I took a while. I've been busy getting ready for school and finishing up my summer reading project.  I have not forgotten about the story and I think I will actually finish this story without giving up on it, which is really cool. At least I think so.  

Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday to Dreamberry, happy birthday to you!!! Yay!!! ::hugs y kisses::

This chapter is dedicated to you on this special day!!!!!!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The Secret Affair

Ch.11

By: Tyleet(87)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"What?!"  Videl and Bulma screamed at the same time.

"I don't understand!" Gohan said.

Pan forced herself to look up and the person she made eye contact with was Bulma. She was the person she dreaded to tell the most and here she spilling the beans about her and Vegeta's secret affair.  

Bulma's face seemed to twitch a little.  She didn't think that was a good sign.

Gohan stepped forward lifting his hand.  Pan flinched as he made this gesture and tried to keep herself from crying.  Instead of striking Pan, like she thought, he just whipped it back down and cried, "What are you talking about Pan?"  

Her lower lip began to tremble. She didn't want them to be mad at her, but then again when they found out what would they be? Glad?

Pan made herself stop shaking and tried desperately to find her voice.  

"I said that Vegeta might be the father, just as well as Trunks could.  

"Is this some kind of sick joke?"  Bra asked, probably praying that it was.

Vegeta tightened his grip on Pan's hand and said, "Now wait here-" but was cut off by Pan.  

Pan was shocked at Bra.  She was her best friend and she needed her the most right now.  She just had to understand where Pan was coming from.  Or else what was she going to do?

"Of course not!" Pan shouted. "Do you think I would joke about something like this?"

Pan felt tears running down her face.  She didn't even notice that she began crying.  

Vegeta felt bad for her.  I mean, personally he didn't care what the others had to say but Pan loved her family and friends and she did care.  Since she was his now, he felt the need to protect her.  He was surprised he did though, because Pan rarely needed protection.  

"We don't care what you have to say about this, this was our choice and you need to respect it.  We're mates now and none of you can say anything." He said as he pulled Pan's hair away from her neck and showed everyone her mark.  He then showed everyone his as well.  

Pan looked over at Trunks, fearing the worst, and he looked ready to kill.  She wrapped her arms around one of Vegeta's big muscular ones.  

"You may be her mate, father, but the child she is carrying is mine!" Trunks declared.

"Oh, shut your mouth boy, you don't know just as much as I don't know."  He said.  

"Oh, but your wrong about that father.  I know-" But Trunks couldn't finish.

"Enough!" Cried Gohan.  "I can't take this anymore!" He said.  

Her mother also seemed like she was about to explode.

"I can't believe you would do something like this Pan!" Her mother said.  

Instead of looking at her mother Pan looked at Bulma and saw that she didn't really look mad and Pan swore that she had a smug look on her face.  Her face was flushed and she looked like she didn't know what to say.  

"If you guys are just going to act like this then I don't want to see any of you anymore."  Pan stated.

"Pan!" Bra shouted, not wanting that to happen, despite all that was happening.  "You can't mean that!"

Bulma seemed to regain the use of her voice, "Get out of my house!" Bulma stated clearly.

"Mom!" Bra pleaded.  She really didn't want them to leave without fully understanding what happened.  

"Don't bother trying to persuade your mother, Bra.  She is as stubborn as ever.  Oh and Bulma, I never really cared about you anyways."  Vegeta said as he led Pan out of the house.  

"Pan- don't you dare-" Trunks began but Pan didn't hear anymore due to the fact that they were now out of earshot and that Pan was still numb over what had just happened.  

Pan wasn't expecting him to say that to her, especially in front of his children, even if it was true.  

As soon as they got outside Vegeta took off into the air.  He didn't even wait for Pan probably because he was so angry about looking like the bad guy in front of Bra.  

Pan heard Bra back in the house. "Wait!" she said.  

Then Bulma's voice rang shrilly.  

"Don't you dare go after them!"  Bulma said.

Pan didn't even bother to look back before taking off into the air and following Vegeta.   She felt horrible for leaving her friend like that but she would never understand.  And even if she came to terms with it, it would take a long time. 

She soon caught up to him but they both flew in silence until they reached Pan's house.  

They landed in Pan's front yard and walked up the stone steps to Pan's house.  The house she would probably never see again.

Pan sighed.  This was going to be hard.  After all this was the house she grew up in.  The house she loved.  But she had to be tough and get passed this.  

"Hurry up and pack all you need.  They might come back here looking for us." He said.  

"I highly doubt that." Pan said rather painfully.  Vegeta said nothing and watched as Pan went to get her things.  

Vegeta entered the house a little while later as well and began to look around.  He walked into the living room and beside him and noticed a mantel, which had pictures of friends and family.  

He spotted a picture of everyone at their last get together.  He picked it up and studied it.  Everyone was smiling while he spotted himself in the back, scowling and with his arms crossed over his chest.  He saw Pan off to the side as well, half smiling.  She looked like she hated being there as well.  They weren't so different.  

He hated the fact that everyone else was happy and took the picture and hurled it to the floor.

The glass frame shattered into a thousand pieces.  Pan, hearing it fall, came running into the room.

"What happened?"  She asked.

"It was a picture of everyone.  They were happy and I didn't like it." He said.  

She walked over to him smiling and kissed him lightly on the lips.

This side of Vegeta turned her on.

"Come on, let's go." She said, obviously in a better mood than earlier.  

She stuffed her capsules into her pocket and reached for Vegeta's hand.

He took it and they headed outside.

"Where will we go?"  Pan asked, suddenly aware of the fact that they didn't have anywhere to go.  They weren't welcomed anywhere.  

"I have a place." Vegeta told her.  Pan was surprised.  I mean, if he had his own place and wanted to leave Bulma then why didn't he just leave to this place that he had.  

Vegeta didn't wait for Pan's reaction and took off into the sky again and she followed closely behind.  

As they flew, Pan watched the city disappear as they flew farther away from the only place she ever knew.  They flew over the city and now over a woodland area.  Just on the edge of that was a small secluded beach.  Pan had never realized there was a place like this and didn't think anyone knew it was here either.

Vegeta slowed his pace and started to land.  As soon as they both landed Vegeta took hold of Pan's hand delicately and pulled her into the edge of the woodland.  

She stopped when she saw a small cottage.  

"This is where I come to train sometimes, when I need to be alone."  He said.

Pan couldn't hold the question in any longer.

"Why didn't you just stay here? I know you and Bulma weren't happy so why didn't you just leave?"  She asked eagerly.  

"Well," He said as he smiled soothingly, "Number one was Bra.  I didn't want to leave her.  And number to was this."  He led Pan to the back of the house where a small G.R room stood.

"It's bigger at Capsule Corp." He explained.  

Pan smiled affectionately at him.

"She took the news rather well, don't you think?" Pan said.

"Well, I don't think she minded at all.  She needed an excuse to get out and why not make me look like the bad guy to the kids.  I know she was just waiting for something to happen."  He said.

"Oh." Was all Pan said.

"I know she was screwing around with that baka human boyfriend of hers anyway."  He said.

"You mean Yamcha?"  She asked, not at all surprised.

"Yeah, that was his name.  But it doesn't matter anymore. None of it.  The only thing that matters is you and this little person right in here." He said as he pointed a finger at Pan's stomach.

Pan looked up at him in awe.  He had this mischievous grin on his face.  She was curious as to what he was thinking.  But before she could say anything about it he seized her round the middle and threw her over his shoulder.

"What do you say we consummate our new bed in our new house?" He suggested.

"Fine by me!" She squealed as he ran inside the house not even stopping to close the door.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

So what did you guys think??? Huh? Was it ok? I thought this was a good chapter.  Anyway, if you haven't read any of the drama and want to, it's up at the top.  See you later…. –Tyleet

Reviews:

_Tiki111_: Sorry, I don't go to Wells Central School.  I go to Mater Dei. And thanks.

_Panny2_: Wow, you are excited aren't you? It's only a tad scary. Hehe.  I promise I'll check out your story as soon as I get a chance.

_Judillia_: You should write a PV story if you want. See I wanted to for a long time and then when I finally started to write it, I noticed so many go up on fanfiction.  It intimidated me a little but I still put this up and see where it's gotten me?

_Daverboy_: Yeah, I noticed the chapters were shorter too. I have to do something about that.  I noticed I started writing bigger in my notebook so maybe I should start writing tiny again.

_Chica-de-las-estrellas__: Thank you and sorry if you have nightmares. Hehe._

_Veggie's boo_: I was actually thinking of someone fainting again. Hahaha. But no, um they won't find out what Trunks did to Pan, at least not any time soon.

_*¤*.¸¸.·´`»*sAiLoR uNiVeRsE*«´`·.¸¸.*¤*_ : I miss you already. Don't forget me and I won't forget you when I become famous!

_Schizophrenic Eggplant_: Thank you so much. You don't know how much that last review meant to me.  That really lifted my spirits! THANK YOU!

_Supergirl6_: Thanks.

_RavenBeauty1_: Well, it's just that school started and my uncle, who's girlfriend I was good friends with, just broke up and he really doesn't want me to be friends with her.  My mom doesn't either, because she likes to steal and she's six years older than me.  They think it's weird that we like to hang out with each other but we don't and it's frustrating.  I mean, I love her to death and her daughter is so attached to me it's not even funny, I just don't want to let them go with out a fight.  Thanks for caring.

_Brittany67_: Ok I'm just going to ignore you.  That was rude and inconsiderate.  Even thought you'll still read it I know you hate the idea of everything.  Tell me why your reading it if you think it's disgusting?


	12. Life so far

The Secret Affair

Ch.12

By: Tyleet (87)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I'm so incredibly sorry everyone! It's been months since my last update but please, please don't be angry. I've been so busy with school and all the lame drama in my life. I know that's not a good excuse to use for not writing one tiny chapter but it's all I got. Please understand.

I hope you enjoy this chapter!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ch.12

The smell of the mornings breakfast woke Vegeta with a start.  He scrambled out of bed and ran into the kitchen.  The first thing he noticed when he entered the kitchen was Pan.  She was standing at the stove cooking.  He walked up to her and stood behind her.  He brushed Pan's raven colored hair away from her neck and began to kiss her.  He immediately felt Pan's neck brake out in goosebumps, he loved how he could make her feel like that just by his touch.  

Pan giggled and tried to tilt her neck away from him.  That only allowed him easier access.  He roamed his hands down her sides, over the curves of her hips.  

"Stop Vegeta, your going to make me burn something."  Pan said. 

"How about we skip breakfast and go back to bed?" Vegeta suggested.

"Wasn't last night enough Vegeta?"  Pan said as she felt heat rise to her cheeks.

"Well sure but that was yesterday and today is today, so how 'bout it?"  He asked.

She turned and faced him, as she was about to respond Vegeta's stomach grumbled.  

Pan lifted an eyebrow curiously.

"Or maybe we can have a quick breakfast and then go back to bed." Vegeta said.

Pan smiled and said, "Ok."  Vegeta leaned in for a kiss but Pan ducked under Vegeta's outstretched arms and began to set the table.

"If you don't stop then there isn't going to be anything after breakfast."  Pan teased.  

He reluctantly stopped his attempts and sat down at the table pouting.

Pan went back to the stove and filled two plates full of scrambled eggs and bacon.  After speeding through breakfast they both stumbled back to their room to carry out the morning activities they had planned.

Sometime later Pan and Vegeta lay in their bed, sheets falling over the sides of the bed, and pillows laying forgotten on the floor.  

Pan lay on her back trying to regulate her breathing.  A thin layer of sweat covering her face.  She turned her face to look at Vegeta.

Vegeta still breathing heavily as well turned on his side facing Pan.  He looked into her eyes and brushed some of Pan's bangs away from her face. 

Vegeta had something on his mind despite the bliss they were in at the moment and Pan could tell.  

When they had marked each other it seemed to have opened some kind of channel between them.  They could tell what the other was thinking and feeling.  They knew and somewhat experienced each other's pasts as well.

"What's wrong Vegeta?" Pan asked breaking the comfortable silence.

"Pan, you know we can't stay here forever."  He said cautiously.

For a moment there was silence again, he thought she didn't hear him but before he could repeat himself she answered.

"Why?"  She finally responded.

"We just can't.  I mean, this is more of a vacation house and what happens when the baby comes?"  He said.

"But I don't want to go back."  She brooded.

"I know."  He said, pulling her closer. "And I'm sorry we have to but we do."

"Well I guess we can go back so I can find a doctor for the baby and maybe I can get into my grandfather's banking account to get money for us."  Pan said.

"Well I don't know if kakarotts money is enough to help us."  He said.

"No not him, my other grandpa."  She said.

"Oh, well that's a lot better."  Vegeta said as he leaned in and kissed her gently.

They didn't talk about it anymore, neither wanting to ruin the moment.

-A week later-

When Vegeta woke up Pan was already in the shower.  He smirked and thought of the wonderful morning that might be in store for him.  He walked into the bathroom and stripped off his clothes.  He pulled back the curtain, opened the glass sliding door, and stepped inside the warm, steamy shower.

Pan jumped not expecting him to be up until after she got out of the shower.  She spun around and saw Vegeta standing there with the biggest smirk on his face.  She had to laugh.  She turned back around and pretended she never saw him.  She really didn't want to play his games this early in the morning.  

"Hey!"  He cried.

When she didn't respond he leaned towards her and left a very hot trail of kisses down her neck as he ran his hands up and down her sides.  She felt his hands begin to roam all over her wet body.  He reached around from behind and ran his hands over her stomach, higher and higher until he reached her breasts.  Pan began to tense up knowing that she wouldn't be able to resist him for much longer.  She tried to keep her composure as he began to caress her the way he knew she liked.  

She pursed her lips together to keep from making any noises.  He was winning and they both knew it.  When he brought his mouth to her earlobe and began to suck on it, she shuddered and spun around nearly causing both of them to fall.  She wrapped her arms quickly around him and kissed him passionately.  

…Sometime later…

No matter how much they tried to ignore the fact that they had to go back, they couldn't deny it.

"Vegeta?"  Pan called.

"Hm?" Vegeta replied lazily.  

"Do you think we can go back today?" She asked.

"No." He said flatly.

"Vegeta we have to go back."  She said.

"Yeah I know."  He said.  "I guess we should try to go back today.  The sooner we get this over with the better."  

Pan smiled and kissed him fully before getting up and getting ready.

About half an hour later they were finally ready to go.  They stepped outside and took off instantly into the air.  Well at least Vegeta did.  Pan was still on the ground, totally bewildered at the fact that she was not in the air.  

"What the-?" She proclaimed.

She called after Vegeta but it was no use.  He was too far ahead.  She felt so helpless and hated the feeling.  No sooner then she was going to go back inside, Vegeta returned, landed, and scooped Pan into his arms.  

"How did you-?" Pan began as he took off into the air again.

"I remembered, you can't fly anymore. After a month saiyan women can't fly or do a lot of the other things you could do normally." He explained.

"This sucks." Pan complained.

"Not really. You have to admit that a little part of you enjoys the fact that I have to fly you everywhere, right?"  He asked.

"Well yeah I guess." Pan said as blush crept up to her cheeks.  "It's kind of cute actually.

"Actually there is a reason behind the whole thing.  You see, it's not only for the good of the baby but also for the relationship of it's parents.  It brings them closer together.  The mother now solely depends on the father and it helps him become more caring and involved."  He explained.

"That's practical."  She said.

Before they knew it they were seeing buildings again.  It seemed like forever since they were last here when it was actually only a couple of weeks ago.  They spotted an empty area where they could land unnoticed.  There was no one around and Vegeta landed and set Pan down gently.

"Do you know where to go from here?" Vegeta asked. 

"I'm not entirely sure, but I think there's a place I know my friend went to when she was pregnant down the street from here. Pan said.

"Ok, well have fun, see you in an hour." Vegeta said.

"Wait! You're not coming with me?" Pan said.

"No." Vegeta stated.

"And why not?"  She demanded.

"Because I don't want to." He said.

"Well too bad, your coming." She stated in a final tone.

Who could resist Pan…surely he couldn't.  

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hi everyone…sorry if this chapter wasn't what you wanted or expected.  Vegeta seems like a sex-crazed maniac and Pan seems like…well I don't know what Pan seems like..  Wait until you read the next chapter…there are some surprises you don't want to miss! (Believe me!) -Tyleet 

ShadowObscurity: Alright, and thank you.

Dreamberry: I sowie. But it's not like you read my story anyway.

Neko-Chan 87: That's not it. Hoped you liked this chapter!  There's more to look forward to.

*¤*.¸¸.·´`»*sAiLoR uNiVeRsE*«´`·.¸¸.*¤*: I miss you. I hope you like this chapter and the ones to come!

Sorceress Fujin: ok already! ;)

Chica-de-la-etrellas: Well you also have to take the whole Trunks thing into consideration as well.  Also her parents didn't really approve of her being with Vegeta too.

Bluedreamer: You happy?

Kiwi93089: How do you know it's Vegeta's.  I could be totally mean and make it Trunks'.  I don't even know who's baby it is. Wait, yes I do.  It really could be either's.  You'll just have to wait and find out.

BestDamnLiar: Thanks and I know.

Que 'tal?: I'm good thanks.  And thank you.

Shizzy: I know one, and as soon as I remember it I'll tell you. It's called rainy days or something.

Anomu: Ok, ok. Happy?

P/V fan: Just wait and see.

Pan-chan: Thanks.

Lady Frightmare: Thank you so much.

Daverboy: As much as that sounds appealing, I just need to write smaller in my notebook.

Sarah-aka-Irish-princess: Yay! Ok, happy?

MELM: That's funny.  I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Mistress BlackOpal: It was about a week after, don't correct me. (Sorry but it's annoying)

Kittystar: Thanks!

Bad-Babe1: Thanks, that means a lot.  I hope this was soon enough, sorry.

Ginette: We'll see.

Thanks everyone for reviewing. Can't wait to hear from everyone!


	13. The end, for now

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, really.

The Secret Affair

By Tyleet(87)

Ch. 13

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

After finding Pan a doctor they decided, well Pan more liked dragged Vegeta, to go to the mall.  Pan had by then gotten into her grandfather's account and now they had, well a lot more money than they had before.  

They needed to do some serious baby shopping.  Pan dragged Vegeta to all kinds of different baby stores.  They managed to find tons of baby clothes as well as a cute white little basinet.  They capsulized their purchases so far and then they were off again to more stores.  Pan was having a blast finding all the cute tiny baby clothes while Vegeta, on the other hand, looked like he'd rather be somewhere else, anywhere else.

Pan of course didn't sense it and dragged Vegeta into a maternity store.  

"No!" He cried. "Oh god no!" 

"What?" Pan asked rather perplexed.

"I am not going in there!" He stated.

"And why not?!"  Pan demanded.

"I am not going into a store full of fat cows."  He said bluntly.

Pan stood there in shock.  She felt like Vegeta had just slapped her.  Vegeta realized his mistake.

"Uh, I mean." He stuttered.

"Do you realize that _I_ am going to look like them in a few good months?" She said crossly. 

"I didn't mean – uh, oh blast it woman." He gave in and walked with Pan into the store.

When they exited the store they turned around the corner to the baby toy store Pan wanted to go to despite Vegeta's wishes to go home.

Of course neither of them saw a young blue haired girl that spotted them a short distance away.  She watched as they entered a toy store.  She looked away in disgust.  Of course they should shop for the baby, the baby that her father's mistress was carrying, who happened to be her best friend.  

She waited outside the store.  She wanted to confront them.  It had been 3 long months without her father and her best friend and she missed them terribly, even under the circumstances.  

She felt them come to the store entrance again.  "Daddy? Pan?" She whispered.  

Vegeta stiffened and Pan turned around immediately to face her.  

"Omigod. Bra" Pan said.  

She enveloped Bra into an unexpected hug.  Bra was so happy that she didn't react a different way and didn't even realize when she started to cry.  As soon as they let go of each other Bra turned to her father and hugged him securely not wanting to let go.  

"Please don't go away again daddy." Bra pleaded.  

"Oh Bra, I'm so sorry about all this." Pan said.

Hearing Pan's words Bra let go of her father and stepped back to look at the new couple.  Bra could already see the bump of Pan's stomach.  'My little brother or sister," She thought.  

"It's Ok." Bra said, wiping away her fallen tears. 

"I just wanted to tell you that after much thinking I think that this could work out." Bra said.  

Vegeta flashed a helpless smile. "Well thanks." Pan said uneasily.  

"Oh, by the way, I left Goten at this store. I have to go back and get him.  In fact, we're having lunch, would you like to join us?"  Bra asked.

"Sure. I can't wait to see Goten again!" Pan exclaimed.

Pan and Vegeta followed Bra as she led them in the crowded shopping center.  Pan smiled warmly at Vegeta, who looked rather nervous.  She didn't know why though.  She grabbed Vegeta's had and gave him a reassuring squeeze.  He looked at her uncertainly.  

They reached the store that Bra had left Goten inside and Pan and Vegeta waited patiently outside while Bra went in to get him.  

In no time at all, they could see Goten being pushed out of the store looking rather perplexed.  It didn't take long for him to spot his niece.  

"Pan!" He exclaimed as he ran towards her.  "It's so good to see you!" 

"I know, it's been so long." Pan responded.

They hugged, and Vegeta stared on in slight jealousy.

"Gosh, you look so grown up." He said as he stepped back.

"Yeah well, baby on the way and all."  She said as she patted her stomach.

"That's…right." Goten murmured, looking uneasy all of a sudden.

Goten only just noticed that Vegeta was there as well."

"Vegeta." Goten said, sticking out his hand for Vegeta.

Vegeta nodded and shook his hand.  

"Wow, I would never have believed this until I saw it with my own eyes."  He said, gesturing to Vegeta and Pan.

"That's why we're going to talk over lunch."  Pan said.

"Oh, about that.  My dad is going to come.  He just called."  Goten said.

"Grandpa?" Pan asked, to no one in particular.

"Oh, goodness, I don't think I can face him." Pan said.

"Relax, Goku wouldn't do anything, to either of you." Bra said.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ok, I'm sorry. I'm really, really sorry.  I am definitely not feeling this story any longer. I tried, I really tried. The last couple of chapters were forced. This one was extremely forced. I don't think it's right for me to post things that I just don't have my heart in anymore.  I had to stop here because I just couldn't take it anymore.  I'm so sorry. It drove me crazy to have to force myself to finish these chapters. It mad me really sad.  I didn't want them to be crappy chapters but I knew I had to get them out so I would just write whatever, not having feeling for it at all.  This doesn't mean that this story will never end, but I just can't write it anymore. At least not right now, and I don't know when my inspiration for this story will come back, but when it does, I will update ASAP. I promise.  

Thank you all for understanding.  

-Tyleet(87)

Oh, by the way. I am writing a Harry Potter story. It's a Harry/Ginny pairing.  I also have a Draco/Ginny story in my head but I haven't even started that one yet.  I will be posting it within the next few months, maybe more.  I just don't want to write something and post it.  I want to finish a story and then post it so I have at least finished it.  I hope I see you all in the future.  Thanks again.


	14. The truth comes out

Ok, for everyone's sake I'm going to finish this story. I feel really bad for all of the people reading it because if I was in their place I would be furious.  Here we go.  –Tyleet

Ch. 14

I am now placing Pan at seven and a half months into her pregnancy.  I need to speed up time a little.

After convincing Pan that Goku wouldn't care about them as long as they were ok they all sat down to lunch.  As soon as the waiter brought them their drinks Goku showed up at the door.  Pan, looking up and locking eyes with her grandfather for the first time in months, jumped up from her seat, nearly knocking her chair over and startling Vegeta.  She ran up to him and wrapped her arms around him.  He engulfed her in a bear hug and lifted her off the ground.  She stepped back looking at him, and only then did she notice that there were tears in her eyes.

"Panny, how I've missed you!" Her grandfather said.  He cupped her face with his warm strong hands and wiped away her free-flowing tears with his thumbs. 

"I've missed you so much Grandpa!" She exclaimed throwing her arms around him once more. 

Pan felt a caring hand on her back and turned around to see Vegeta right behind her.  She regretfully backed away from her grandfather and stood by Vegeta's side loyally.  Goku turned and looked at Vegeta, who nodded to acknowledge his presence.  Very much to Vegeta's surprise Goku hugged Vegeta like he actually cared for him. 

"No need for formalities anymore Vegeta, we're family now, right?" Goku asked innocently. 

Pan blushed. She looked down at the floor not wanting to catch Vegeta's eye.  She very much wanted to get married but she wasn't sure if Vegeta was up to it since having recently divorced Bulma. 

"Not yet, no." Vegeta finally responded.  Pan looked up at him questionably.  She wondered what that meant.  They would be related through the child she was carrying, maybe that's what he meant.  Vegeta smiled mischievously at Pan before guiding her back to the table. 

Lunch passed by quickly, everyone trying to catch up on what's been going on.  Everything went fine until Pan hit a tender spot in the conversation.

"How's mom and dad?" She asked eagerly. 

Bra jumped a little and Goten had to grab her hand to keep her calm.

Goku looked at Pan with great sorrow and regret in his eyes.

"What's wrong?" She asked alarmed, noticing the look on their faces. 

"Maybe this isn't the best time to reveal so much.  It would upset you and we don't want any harm to come to you and the baby."  Goku said.

"You better not then."  Vegeta stated.

After paying they made their way to their cars.

Pan was overly silent and Vegeta knew why.

"Pan I don't want you to be in any distress so maybe they shouldn't tell us.  It might really upset you."  He said caringly.

She stopped abruptly.  "You know," Pan said poking Vegeta in the chest, "If you don't tell me all this stress is going to make me go insane and keep me worried.  So somebody better tell me what the hell is going on with my parents!"

Vegeta glanced at Goku, who was surprised at the scene.

"Alright, but please try not to get upset." Goku asked. 

"Bra and I better leave, it's best if there aren't too many people crowding her."  Goten stated.  They said their goodbyes and Pan promised to go to their place for dinner the following night.

"Let's not talk about this out here.  Would you like to come back to me place?" Goku asked.

"We better go back to our apartment, enough people already know about us here as it is." Vegeta said. 

Pan just nodded obediently and followed Vegeta to their car.

After they were all seated in the newly furnished apartment Goku began his story.

"Pan after you and Vegeta left, it hit everyone pretty hard."  Goku said. 

Vegeta gave Pan's hand a reassuring squeeze. 

"It hit your parents especially hard. Your father was a little more collected than your mother.  Videl was just emotionally unstable.  Your father did all he could to help her."  He went on.

Pan began to sweat.  She really wanted to know if they were ok.  She was getting a little nervous now. 

"Are they ok?" Pan asked. 

Goku looked at her mournfully before getting up to sit next to her. 

"Your father's alright sweetie, but your mother- your mother- she passed away."  He said choking up at the last part.

The only thing Pan remembered was standing up quickly before succumbing to darkness.

What did you guys think?!

Thanks for reading and to everyone that reviewed!

_Maria: _Thanks, I appreciate it.

_Veggie's Boo: _That was really nice, thanks a bunch.

_Shinna:_ Hope you like this chapter!

_Melm:_ Thanks for saying that you could tell I started to suck! No hard feelings, but you could be a little more gentle about it.

_Mistiangel21:_ Thanks! I really like to hear that!

_BlackFireGoddess and Jadasb19: _ Um, yeah.


	15. What happened

Hey Guys! I'm back. It took a very long time but I'm back. I'm just writing this when I have nothing else to do. I've been very busy. Hope you guys like it!

Oh and I'm not going to make Vegeta and Pan get married because they are already mated and I think that's the same thing. Enjoy!

Ch. 15

Vegeta slapped Pan's cheeks a little to get her to come around.

Pan's eyes slowly opened to the sight of her grandfather and lover's worried faces.

She struggled to sit up.

"What Happened?" She asked, grabbing her head to get it to stop throbbing.

"You passed out." Vegeta said, brushing her bangs off her face.

Goku looked at Vegeta then back at Pan.

"I remember grandpa saying something about my mother, but I can't remember." Pan said and looked up at her grandfather.

He sat at the side of her bed and took her hand in both of his.

"Honey. Your mother passed away. She took her own life. She couldn't live with the fact that she possibly was never going to see you again. I know it's hard and it was a selfish thing for her to do. Your father is still not over it. His whole family was practically ripped away from him. I think you should go see him."

Pan took a while to let this all sink in.

"She's really gone?" She asked.

Goku nodded.

"I wish she knew I would come back. I couldn't have a baby out on that island. I need doctors and the right kind of medical supplies." Pan explained.

"I know." Goku said. "Listen, I'm going to your father's for dinner tonight, maybe you should come. Reconcile. It would probably be better for both of you."

Pan nodded.

"Ok, then I'm going to go now. Oh, Pan your grandmother is going to be so glad to see you." Goku leaned down and kissed the top of Pan's head. "I gotta go." He said, and let himself out.

Pan stayed there frozen on the bed. Vegeta wasn't quite sure what to do. He remained leaning against the wall with his arms crossed.

"Vegeta." She called softly. He turned and when he saw her lower lip tremble he was at her side in a second. He wrapped his arms around her and rocked her.

She burst into tears.

"Shh," he said, "I know, It's ok."

She held onto him with all her strength. When her sobs quieted she looked at him, her eyes red and teary.

She closed her eyes and found his mouth with hers. He immediately deepened the kiss and prodded her mouth open with his tongue. She laid back down on the bed bringing him with her.

He reluctantly pulled away.

"What's wrong?" She asked worriedly.

"Your upset. We can't do this now. I would feel like I would be taking advantage of you or something." He explained.

Right as the last word left his mouth she burst into a new set of tears.

"What? What's wrong? What did I say?" He said.

"I can't tell you." She said as she cried harder.

"Pan, yes you can. You can tell me anything." He said.

"I'm scared of what might happen if I do." She sobbed.

Vegeta placed his hands on her shoulders and told her to stop crying.

It took several minutes for Pan to finally calm down.

"Trunks…" she began.

"What? What about Trunks." Vegeta asked.

"He…he…oh, it happened so fast, one minute I was sleeping and the next he was there and then he…he…" She failed to go on.

"What did he do?" Vegeta said.

"He raped me." Pan said and looked away. She didn't want him to see her and put her hands up to her face.

He grabbed her wrists and pulled them away from her face.

"HE WHAT?" He exclaimed.

"Vegeta, don't make me say it again. It was so horrible. I had just found out I was pregnant and right after he kicked me right in the stomach. I thought he had hurt the baby." She explained.

"Oh my gods. I'm going to kill that son of a bitch." He said.

He stood up and Pan quickly grabbed his wrist.

"Don't Vegeta, please don't hurt him."

"Why not? He took advantage of you!" He said.

"Please as much as I'd like to see the shit kicked out of him I have to put into perspective that he might be the father of the baby I'm carrying." She said and rubbed her belly absent-mindedly.

Vegeta was so furious he didn't know whether to kill his son or worry about his possible future son or daughter.

"But this little one is all right, right?" He said as he placed both his hands on her belly.

She nodded and sniffed. Smiling she looked up at him.

"Your not mad at me right?" She asked.

"Of course not, how could I be? It wasn't your fault." He said.

She nodded again.

"Say it. "

"Say what?" She asked.

"Say it." He demanded.

"It wasn't my fault." She said.

"Good, just believe me. It really wasn't." He said.

"Now let's get ready for dinner." He said.

Wow, I can't believe I managed to finish this chapter. Next chapter is the dinner and…Dun dun dun…something else happens. Stay tuned and review!!!

-Tyleet


	16. The Dinner

_All I want for people to do is enjoy my work. If someone doesn't like it, fine don't read it, but don't sit there and bash it because you have nothing else to do. Some writers may think they are great when they can't write for beans but don't flush their dreams down the toilet. You should help them and inspire them to become better writers. Never discourage them._

Ch.16 The Dinner

About an hour and a half after Goku left, Pan and Vegeta found themselves getting ready to see him again. Vegeta was in the shower as Pan got dressed. She rummaged through her things and found a long flowing maternity shirt that was perfect for tonight, for when her family would see her. She put that on and a pair of jeans trying to keep it casual. Shoes were just as important and she looked longingly at her favorite pair of heels.

'It will only be a few more months until I can wear them again.' She thought.

Pan rubbed her protruding stomach and silently begged her little one to hurry up. She couldn't wait to hold him or her in her arms and not to mention, see who it looked like. Although it wouldn't matter, Vegeta would be there for her either way.

Twenty minutes after getting ready they found themselves at the front door of Pan's childhood home. Pan hesitated before she knocked but Vegeta reassured her that he wouldn't let anything happen to her.

The door swung open and Goku immediately stepped outside.

"Hi grandpa!" Pan said hugging him.

"Hi guys." He said stepping back. "Listen, I haven't quite told Gohan you were coming yet." He said looking desperately at the door.

The color from Pan's face drained. "Don't worry." Goku said. "He'll just be happy your home. Trust me."

"Let me let him know, though." Goku said opening the door wider.

"Dad, who's at the door?" Pan heard her father ask.

"Well, Gohan, I have a surprise for you!" He said.

Goku motioned for them to come in. Pan hesitantly stepped inside and with a nudge from Vegeta she regained her confidence.

She heard her father gasp before she saw him.

"Pan!" He exclaimed. She turned and looked right into his disbelieving eyes.

"Hi daddy." She said shyly.

"Oh my god!" He said as he ran his hands nervously through his hair. "Come here." He said and opened his arms wide.

She didn't hesitate and launched herself at her father and hugged him with all the emotion she had bottled up inside.

When he began to hug her too tightly she giggled and whispered, "Careful dad, the baby."

He instantly let go of her and stared down at her projecting stomach. "I'm sorry, I forgot." He said and instantly looked up and spotted Vegeta.

"Vegeta." He said, acknowledging him. Vegeta gave a nod.

"How long have you guys been back?" Gohan asked as he pulled out a seat for Pan at the kitchen table.

"About a week." Pan said, sitting down.

Just then the door opened and Chichi stepped inside.

"Grandma!" Pan squealed as she got up to embrace her grandmother.

"Oh, look at you!" Chichi said stepping back and admiring her granddaughter.

Pan smiled and rubbed her belly.

"When are you due?" Her grandmother inquired.

"Hopefully next month; I feel like I've been pregnant forever." Pan said.

"My grandbaby having a baby." She proclaimed.

It was only then that she noticed Vegeta in the room.

"Hello Vegeta." She said coolly.

He nodded, suddenly feeling slightly out of place.

She gave him a hug, making sure he felt welcome.

"I'm glad you're here. Are you taking good care of my Panny?" She asked.

"Of course he is grandma." Pan said.

"That's good to hear. Now let's all sit down and get dinner on the way." Goku said.

Gohan and Goku sat down eagerly, waiting for the food to be served, while Vegeta helped Pan into a seat.

Chichi eagerly went to get the food on the table.

They eagerly began eating as Vegeta and Pan filled them in on what they had been up to these past seven months. Chichi found it so romantic to live on an island just the two of them and tried to get Goku to take her there sometime.

The mood became somber, when Gohan looked away, feeling out of place with all the romantic talk.

"I heard what happened." Explained Pan. She felt Vegeta grab her hand under the table and gave it a squeeze.

"It's still so unreal to me." Gohan said.

"We know son. But what happened, happened. She chose her path; unfortunately it was the wrong one."

No one spoke for a minute before Vegeta got up and helped clear the table.

"Why linger on the past when there is the future to think about!" Chichi exclaimed, trying to lighten the mood.

"Yeah, Pan and Vegeta's little one will be here soon and there is so much preparation to be done." Goku said.

"I want to help decorate the nursery!" Chichi volunteered.

Soon the mood became light and cheerful as desert was put on the table. They ate and joked and talked all about the baby, trying out names and wondering if it was a boy or a girl.

Pan hadn't felt this happy, surrounded by family for a long time. Seven months to be exact.

They had moved to the family room to get more comfortable and Pan had just snuggled against Vegeta when there was a noise at the door.

Chichi looked over at Goku, bewildered at the thought of someone coming over at this hour.

"I'll get it." Gohan said.

"It's probably just Bra or someone." Pan said, hopefully.

"And her precious Goten." Vegeta said spitefully.

Gohan opened the door and a cold, dark voice said, "She's here isn't she!"

A chill ran up Pan's spine as the figure stepped in the house.

Everyone watched as Trunks stood in the middle of their living room, looking ready to kill.

I'm sorry it took so long everybody. I just finished High School and graduated on Saturday. I am also starting a new job at Barnes and Noble and my first day is today! I'm so nervous. Also sorry about taking so long and not updating. I try to finish it and stick to the storyline I have but it keeps wanting to take twists and turns and I don't have the patience for that. I'm trying my hardest and maybe I will do better.

Thanks for being so patient!

Tyleet

_**jadasb19**: The whole reading each others mind thing and feeling each others pain was only introduced through fan fiction. On the show they had a "feeling" whether their mate was still alive or not, but never did they show them reading each others mind or feeling each others pain._

_**.:saiLoR uNiveRse:.** This chapter is dedicated to you because it sucks just like you do. No, just kidding. Thanks for being such a great friend and returning to MD. I hope you enjoy it! Call me if you ever plan something and I'll see if I'm working or not!_

_**Melm**: That's ok. Just hope you are enjoying this fic. _

_**Videl621**: I don't think it matters anymore if she tells Vegeta or not. Vegeta is her mate now and whatever happened prior to that is irrelevant. _

_**Lauren**: I always love new readers! Thanks for reviewing!_

_**Felicia**: Trunks is just an egotistical pig. He just thinks that the baby is his because he wants it to be so badly doesn't consider other factors._

_But for all everyone else knows it could be Trunks' baby. I always did like Trunks. It can go either way at this point._


	17. Misunderstandings

_Hi guys! I know it's been a while, but I've been busy…or maybe just lazy. I have also rewrote chapter one because that is just an embarrassment. I will continue to rewrite each chapter when I find the time. Let me know what you think._

_Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Thanks and don't forget to review! _

_Also, this chapter is dedicated to wrester girl and krillball6 because they are awesome!_

-Tyleet

**The Secret Affair**

Ch. 17

Pan gasped and quickly hid behind Vegeta as Trunks slowly turned to face everyone.

"Trunks I'm going to have to ask you to leave." Goku said.

"Step aside Goku, I know she's here." Trunks whispered.

"Don't you dare lay a hand on her." Gohan warned.

Trunks turned towards Gohan, fists clenched at his sides; barely able to conceal his rage.

"I'm not going to hurt her Gohan. But she needs to come with me. She's carrying my child!" He exclaimed.

"No I'm not!" Pan screamed, stepping out from behind Vegeta.

Vegeta made a quick grab at her arm but she pulled it out of his grasp.

Trunks turned to look at her. His eyes widened at seeing her for the first time in seven months.

"Pan!" He said, coming toward her.

Pan clutched at her stomach. "Stay away Trunks!"

Vegeta made a grab for her arm again, this time he succeeded.

Pan was yanked backwards into Vegeta's arms.

Only then did Trunks notice him.

"Father." Was all he said.

Vegeta looked at his son with contempt.

"You will leave right now and leave us alone before I change my mind and decide to kill you." Vegeta barely raised his voice above a whisper.

Pan had never seen him so angry, and she knew the only reason that Vegeta didn't have Trunks on the floor dead by now was because she asked him not to hurt him.

"Trunks please leave." Pan pleaded.

He stepped towards her which caused Vegeta to tense up even more.

"Pan don't you understand, we belong together, you're carrying my child!"

"N-no Trunks, you're wrong." Pan said, "It isn't yours! It just can't be. Don't you understand? I'm in love with Vegeta! We're mates now!"

"You're what!" Trunks said, his eyes narrowing at his father.

"Trunks, I'm not going to ask you again, please leave." Gohan said.

Trunks roared and aimed an energy blast at the wall.

"This isn't over!" He bellowed.

Goku went for Trunks and narrowly missed him as he flew out of the hole and into the night.

Pan sobbed and ran to her grandmother.

"Shh, darling it's alright. He's gone." She whispered soothingly.

"Please, I don't want to be with him! I love Vegeta! It has to be his baby, or I'll just die!" Pan cried.

"Pan, we've already discussed this." Vegeta said extracting Pan from her grandmother's arms. "Let's go back to the hotel."

"Vegeta, do you think it's safe? Why don't you just stay here?" Goku offered.

"I agree, I don't want Pan unguarded until this whole thing settles down." Gohan stated.

"No, we'll be going back. I'll stay up day and night if I have to." Vegeta said. "I won't ever let that bastard come near Pan again, you have my word."

"Let's go, I don't feel too well." Pan said.

After kissing her relatives goodbye and promising to come back soon Pan let Vegeta scoop her up and fly off with her.

They landed in the balcony of their hotel not bothering to use the door so they didn't have to interact with anyone.

Vegeta set Pan down and helped her waddle to the bed.

"I'll be right back; I'm just going to use the bathroom." He said.

Pan nodded and buried her face in the pillow.

Only when she heard the bathroom door close did she allow herself to cry into her pillow.

She didn't hear Vegeta come back into the room.

"Pan." Vegeta whispered, sitting down next to her.

Pan lifted her head from the pillow, tears streaming down her face.

"I don't know what I'm going to do. What if it is his child? I couldn't live with that! Why did I ever sleep with him?"

Vegeta didn't know how to answer her. What if it was his son's child? Could he really love it as his own? He would have to. He loved Pan so much that anything that was a part of her he would love just as much.

He gathered Pan into his arms. "Don't worry." He said.

Pan looked up.

"Oh, Vegeta!" She cried, "You are so good to me."

She sat up and kissed him. She put one leg on either side of his waist, straddling him.

Vegeta grabbed the back of her head to bring her mouth down more firmly on his while Pan pushed him down to the bed.

Pan moaned into his mouth and could instantly feel his arousal against her.

His hands slid down, over her backside.

Feeling his hands work on her caused her to unconsciously rub herself against him. It was Vegeta's turn to groan.

He pulled his head back. "Are you sure about this? You're very far along. It might not be comfortable."

"Let me worry about that Vegeta." Pan said smiling before lowering her mouth to his again.

He was glad she said that. When he got one look at her heated face and ravished lips he knew he wasn't going to be able to stop anyways.

Vegeta's hand slid under her shirt, over her belly to touch a sensitive breast. She arched against his hand.

"Vegeta." She whimpered.

He lifted her shirt gently off of her to reveal her lacy white bra.

She reached around and unclasped her bra for him to expose what he wanted to see.

He chuckled and reached up to cup one breast. As he kneaded it she rubbed herself harder against his arousal.

"Oh, gods!" She exclaimed.

She pulled his shirt off hastily and lowered her mouth to his throat.

She left a trail of butterfly kisses down his throat to his chest to one responsive nipple. She swirled her tongue around it and gently bit down. This caused Vegeta to hiss and began to fumble with her pants. She brought her head up and met Vegeta's mouth with a lingering kiss.

He managed to get her pants off with her help.

Together they rid each other of every piece of clothing.

When they were both fully naked Pan savored in the feel of her skin against his.

"Pan please." Vegeta groaned urgently.

Pan cried out his name again as his mouth found her breast, making her clutch at his hair and gasp for air.

Vegeta couldn't wait any longer and tried to mover her onto him.

"Not so fast." She said playfully.

She raised her body from him and cold air hit Vegeta. He had to be inside her, and fast.

She positioned herself above him and teased the tip of him with herself.

When Vegeta hissed again she knew play time was over and lowered herself on him slowly. She was so wet with need and desire that she slipped him in so far; he immediately hit a delicate spot and she began to tremble around him.

She was panting as she felt Vegeta touch her. His hands roamed over her breasts, molding them, rubbing her hardened nipples.

She arched back letting Vegeta watch her fully and began to move on top of him slowly at first, and then with his help picking up speed. They rocked together faster and she dug her nails into his shoulders. She saw blood forming around her fingers from the pressure.

She pressed her legs more firmly on either side of him; desperately wanting to be closer. Pan felt Vegeta grab on to her behind squeezing her so tightly she knew she was going to be bruised tomorrow. He helped Pan move against him faster until he felt his peak approaching.

Pan felt it too and picked up speed. They were moving wildly both too focused to speak. Vegeta thrust into her, harder, plunging deep inside her. Pan whimpered as she felt her own release fast approaching. Within moments she felt a shattering energy engulf her as she felt Vegeta follow directly behind.

Pan fell forward, resting her head on his chest, gasping for air and shuddering.

Vegeta put his arms around her protectively, trying to catch his breath as well.

She groaned as she pulled herself off Vegeta and collapsed next to him.

"Oh, Vegeta. That was wonderful." She whispered.

Vegeta chuckled and pulled her close. Her cheek resting on Vegeta's bloodied shoulder not caring that it was smearing on her.

He heard her yawn before sleep took them both.

_I hope you guys loved this chapter as much as I did. It was like the inspiration fairy came by and whacked me over the head and told me to get to work. Hopefully the next chapter won't take so long, but I'm not making any promises. In the next chapter we will see what Trunks is planning and even how his mother is involved. _

_Thanks to everyone who reviewed! _

_Also please review and let me know what you think. I notice quite a few people read this story and don't review. I know how you feel, sometimes I get lazy and don't review other stories but I would like to know who reads this and what they think of it. Even if it's just a "good job" I know that you are reading my story and supporting it. Thanks again!_

-Tyleet(87)

_Demented Dope, Goki05, Jadasb19, I take people's whits, shadowsaremyfortress:_ Thank you very much. When I receive reviews like these it makes me actually want to write more for you guys!

_Wrestler girl_: Thanks a lot. It was very nice hearing that.

_Queen-of-the-shadow, SinWiccan, Sailor Universe, Megan Consoer, BlackDragonSoul, Elisa7692, wade_: Thanks a lot you guys!

_Krillball6_: Thanks for being able to get into this story. You don't know how glad I am to hear that someone can get that into it. My dream come true!

_Random Reader504, Sayain Queen, and I luv ur damn story_: Thanks! I appreciate it!


	18. A Warning

_Hi everyone! This chapter is just going to be just about Vegeta and Pan. The next chapter will be about Trunks even though the end states otherwise. After the next chapter I will jump back to the end of this one and continue. Please read and review. Enjoy!_

_-Tyleet(87)_

_The Secret Affair_

_Ch.18_

Pan yawned widely and stretched her arms over her head as she woke the next morning. As she shook out of her daze she noticed Vegeta next to her in bed, still sleeping and turned to face him. He was lying flat on his back with one arm thrown over his head. She smiled as her eyes studied his hard rugged features; over the years she had learned the story behind every one of his scars and battle wounds and since becoming his mate, she has learned about all the ones he covers up, the ones no one else sees. Pan was so grateful that he hadn't shared his whole past with Bulma, that she alone knew him like no one else and continued to learn new things about him every day.

She snuggled into his side, causing him to wake up in alarm.

"What?" He said, rising from bed frantically and looking around.

"Vegeta!" Pan exclaimed, "Its ok." She smiled and couldn't help but acknowledge his lack of clothing.

He turned to look at her and jumped back to the bed. "Are you alright?" He asked worriedly, searching her for any possible wounds.

"Vegeta!" She said, taking his hands from her face, "I'm alright!"

He looked at her, uncertain, before pulling her into a fierce embrace. "I'll never let anything happen to you!" He said, burying his face into her hair.

"I know Vegeta," She said reassuringly, "But you're squishing the baby!"

"Oh!" He said letting go immediately.

Pan giggled.

"It's still early." Pan said, "Go back to sleep."

Vegeta rubbed his face with both hands. "I can't. I promised that I would make sure nothing happens to you until Trunks is taken care of."

Pan's eyes clouded with emotion, as she turned her head away from Vegeta.

"What is it Pan?" Vegeta asked.

"I don't know." She shrugged, still not able to meet his gaze, "I'm just scared."

"Of Trunks?" He offered.

"Well, no, just that it might be…" She paused and Vegeta finished the sentence for her.

She nodded. She could only hope and pray that it wasn't true, but the reality of the situation couldn't be ignored.

"So what if it is?" He demanded, "Does it change anything?"

"Yes, of course it does!" Pan cried, "How can I live with the fact that I bore a child that wasn't from the man I loved? How can I face you everyday knowing this baby isn't yours? How can you face it?" Pan finished in a whisper. She felt tears form in her eyes and tried her hardest not to let them fall.

"What are you trying to say Pan? That if this baby isn't mine that you couldn't stay with me? That you would even consider going back to that monster?" He asked angrily.

"He's your son!" She was shocked.

"That doesn't change who he is!" Vegeta's voice was getting louder every minute. Pan couldn't hold back the shock and tears that overwhelmed her. She began crying violently and Vegeta's heart crumbled for her. Just like that, his anger was gone. Her body racked with sobs as he tried to comfort her.

"Pan?" He whispered?

She had covered her face with her hands so she couldn't see his concern for her. "I've told you this before, it doesn't matter whose baby it is. Pan, you are my mate! I will stay with you no matter what! I will love this baby just because it is a part of you! Can you please consider that fact that this baby has a fifty percent chance of being mine?" He asked.

Her sobs grew quiet. "I know." She said. She slowly uncovered her face. Bravely meeting his gaze, she was able to see the sincerity in his eyes.

"Oh Vegeta!" She cried as she threw her arms around his neck, "What would I do without you?"

She hugged him tightly, as close as she could get to him. She pulled back her head slightly and sought his lips with hers. She sighed into him as he returned the kiss passionately. Pan relaxed completely as he lowered her down to the bed. He only broke the kiss to tell her to turn onto her side before reclaiming her lips once more. He continued kissing her as he brushed her bangs away from her face. She felt his mouth open as his tongue sought entrance, she moaned as she felt his excitement and immediately opened her mouth to him. She lifted one of her legs over his and caressed him sensually. He was so glad that they didn't have any clothing on because he was getting a little impatient. He angled his hips sharply up to fit hers and she moved herself teaslingly over him. He broke the kiss once more and groaned as he felt her waiting for him and pulled her leg high on his hip. Vegeta grabbed her bottom fiercely pushing himself inside her. Even though they should have taken it easy they both knew they wouldn't be able to help themselves once they started.

The tension had built up to much and she began to buck against him. She gasped for air and she wrapped her arm around him to bring him even closer. Her breathing grew louder as she tried to move faster. Vegeta hissed as she picked up speed and soon matched her pace. Beads of sweat rolled down his face as he tried to catch his breath. He kept a firm hand on her backside while his mouth began working on an attention seeking breast. She shook as her aching breasts were relieved and ran her hands through his untamed hair. As she felt him work wonders with his hot moist mouth she felt the familiar pressure rise up inside of her. She shuddered as she felt her release flow throughout her body. As soon as Vegeta felt her orgasm he followed her quickly after with one final thrust.

Afterwards they lay still connected as they tried to catch their breaths. Pan lay gasping and brushed her hair back away from her sweat drenched face. Vegeta broke their connection and fell back against the pillow as his breathing returned to normal. He yawned and pulling her against they both surrendered to slumber once more.

----A few hours later----

The shrill ringing of the phone was what Vegeta heard first. His next instinct was to destroy whatever it was. As he raised his arm to blast it, Pan quickly grabbed it saying that it could be important. She reached for the phone on the nightstand and ended the irritable noise. "Hello?" she said. When the caller responded she got up and put her robe on.

"It's Bra." She whispered, covering the mouthpiece. Vegeta rolled his eyes and sat up against the headboard.

Bra immediately asked her if she was ok, having just heard what happened the night before. Pan sighed and explained to Bra what had happened and then reassured her that they were doing fine. After finishing her story Pan noticed her friend hesitating.

"Is there anything you need to tell me?" Pan asked.\

"Pan, look I don't want you to stress out right now, let me talk to my dad." She pleaded.

"No, whatever you need to say just say it." Pan demanded.

Bra let out a lengthy sigh. "Listen, Trunks stopped by this morning. Gohan tried to get rid of him once he knew he was here. He was asking me all these question about you and the baby. He tried to find out where you are but got angry when I wouldn't tell him anything and left. Pan, I know he's looking for you and he won't stop until he finds you. I'm afraid he's going to try to hurt you or the baby. Just be careful, please." Her friend warned.

Pan felt the blood drain from her face. She managed to mumble something and hung up.

Vegeta noticed her pale considerably and insisted to know what was wrong. She turned to face him, her eyes not really focused.

"I think he knows where we are." Pan murmured. Her head began spinning.

Vegeta's eyes widened. He jumped off the bed and began to dress in a hurry. "Get ready, Pan, we're not taking any chances." He ordered. She grabbed new clothes from the dresser and began to dress as fast as she could. As she was putting on her shirt she felt like the room was moving without her and tried to get it to stop by steadying herself against the wall. She was stepping into her jeans when she felt a sharp pain stab at her abdomen. She lost her breath, causing Vegeta to spin around.

"What is it?" He demanded.

Pan tried to catch her breath and shook her head. This couldn't be happening. Not now. She had to get away first.

"I think…" She gasped, "The baby's coming!"


End file.
